


We're lost and found

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AK!Uma, Ben leader of the VK, Ben son of the Enchantress, Bigotry & Prejudice, Different Types of Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healing, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Beta we die like awqaq, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Uma Crown Princess of Auradon, Uma granddaughter of Triton, VK!Ben, alternative universe, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Supply boats came and go in a very specific schedule. Ben had memorized the entire routine, like hundreds of other things that could be important. So when he tossed a note in one of the boats that was leaving the island, he was surprised that one of his plans worked. Because the next boat appeared with an answer with quick handwriting in turquoise ink.From the other side of the barrier, Uma knows that she will be the future queen of Auradon but discovers that her coronation would be a farce. They had been taught pure lies. The race for the throne and her unexpected victory at the cost of King Adam's wishes would be Uma's motivation to break the rules. The island called her, in more ways than she expected.But when the future queen of Auradon meets the leader of the VK, she discovers that Ben has been keeping a certain pirate for himself. Maybe they needed to learn to share.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Ben/Harry Hook/Uma, Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Audrey Rose, Chad Charming/Gil, Chad Charming/Gil/Jane/Audrey Rose, Gil/Jane (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

_Once upon a time, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle._ __ _Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind. Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince turned the woman away... But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances... For beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again, the old woman's outer appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._ _The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. As day bled into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world, for the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

That started it all. Although she hadn't added the last part. That had been Adam when he saw his appearance before she let him sink into his misery. After all, she had believed that someone like him, if he learned to improve his personality, could find love. Not because of his external appearance. But for the quality of his personality and the weight of his actions. Like any person. After all, she wasn't a fan of love at first sight, as fairies used to do. Love took time and a lot of work.

She looked at her wand in the guard's hands. The man noticed her gesture immediately, even though no light entered the car and only gloom surrounded the last moments that she had of freedom.

“Don't even think about it, Enchantress.”

“Rosaline.” She replied, feeling her voice dry “My name is Rosaline.”

Enchantress was the name Adam recognized her by. The name that so many people, until then, celebrated. Rosaline felt the magic handcuffs that kept her hands on her back. No one knew who she was. The Enchantress was a myth. And the people that the myths were based on could easily die and no one would really care. Because the myth would be eternal.

“A little ironic right?” She continued “There is a ban on the use of magic.” Rosaline rested her forehead against the reinforced metal, there she could feel the power to combine with iron and copper, steel, and gold “But everything here is magical.”

“It is designed to prevent you from using your magic.” The guard corrected with a tense and haughty voice “We only use magic to prevent others from using it destructively.”

Rosaline looked at the ceiling to keep from laughing. She knew that if she did, they would retaliate. They would be destructive to keep her from laughing. The truth always rested on the shoulders of the most powerful. And at that moment, those humans were more powerful than her. Maybe they were going to kill her. The idea swam lethargy in her mind. That was most likely. That is why they kept so much secrecy about their destination. Rosaline no longer had any path. The car stopped and she felt dizzy. The door opened and another guard yanked her out. Rosaline fell to the ground and she could feel the magic throbbing under her body. Her cheek ached from the impact. She opened her eyes and realized that she was on a magical platform. Someone dragged her until she sat on the stone in the archway. And she looked at the magic bridge.

Of course, King Adam wasn't going to get his hands dirty.

“So, it's true… You keep bringing new prisoners here. Constantly” Rosaline looked over her shoulder and could feel the magic of the barrier throbbing like a living being.

A huge creature waiting to devour more beings to stay alive. Being so close, Rosaline was finally able to understand how the barrier worked and why it was so powerful to hold back even gods. The barrier fed on its prisoners. It weakened them. Oh, Rosaline could feel it. The barrier was a parasite. That is why no one could escape from inside.

The guard forced her up and she heard her dress rip as it got caught in the heel of her shoes. She knew it wasn't important, but she wanted to scream. They hadn't let her bring anything with her. That's why Rosaline thought they were going to kill her. But if she had known they would lock her up, she would have wanted something more with her than the clothes she was wearing. Now she would have to spend the rest of her life in a torn dress. She glanced over her shoulder, struggling a bit with the guard with that simple gesture. The barrier always gave the impression that the island was a ghost town. But that must be impossible. Everyone knew that the island contained villains of all kinds. But Rosaline couldn't see anyone inside. Not even a light on in a window. Impossible. That was another trick of the parasite to hide its victims. Surely the Fairy Godmother believed that in that way people wouldn’t approach the island and would continue to see the place as a prison and not as a giant vivarium.

The guard forced her to look straight ahead. In the direction of the bridge. Rosaline did not feel comfortable turning her back on the parasite.

A limousine arrived. Rosaline tried to maintain her composure when a chauffeur in the colors of current Auradon royalty got out and opened the back door. She wasn’t surprised to see King Adam in front of her.

But her heart sank when she saw that who was with him was Belle and in her arms was little Prince Ben. Rosaline had a natural instinct to want to smile at the little boy, who looked at her curiously. The prince must have been three years old. His cheeks were still plump and brown hair so light it seemed almost blond. The boy wore a light blue hood covering his body from the cold of the night. And that only highlighted his hazel eyes.

_Who could ever learn to love a beast?_

Rosaline avoided the gaze of mother and son. The boy looked at his father curiously, as the king advanced in her direction, forcing his wife to follow him.

She had never been a fan of love at first sight. But she believed in love. Although decades ago, Rosaline had believed that love could solve everything. Even selfishness and cruelty. But she had been wrong. So wrong.

“Enchantress.” The king greeted her as if they were old friends.

Rosaline felt herself smile at the cynicism of it all.

“Majesty.” Rosaline saluted, keeping her chin up.

Behind her thunder echoed. The guard holding her tightened his grip. She dropped her head on his shoulder, amused.

“It wasn’t me,” Rosaline responded with delight.

Lightning flashed around them. Remarkably close to the sea. The barrier lit up for a few seconds. The guard pressed her against his body and Rosaline held back a gasp as she felt that he was about to break her arm.

“I don't control the weather.” She reminded him in a calm voice and looked at Adam “Right?”

“Maybe. But without your wand...” The king denied “You cannot harm anyone.”

Hurt?

Who was the person that had revived villains to lock them up? Who was putting criminals of any level on the island?

The king nodded to the guards behind Rosaline and she looked over her shoulder. The guard removed the handcuffs but pinned her by the arm to the point of pain. She held back any expression.

The barrier parted a bit. Well, that was her destiny. The island. She…

...she looked inside. Without the barrier, she could see people there.

And children.

Young children running through the streets at night.

Trash everywhere. People dressed in scraps of ancient clothing. Children. Children looking at them from the inside. 

Rosaline met Adam's gaze and felt fire in her core. The sea roared from outside. He knew. Of course, he knew! The king of kings, the creator of the parasite. Of course, he knew there were children on the island! Innocent children slowly withering in there. Innocent children feeding the parasite.

...maybe that was what the barrier needed to keep functioning. If the villains were weakened, in theory, the barrier would, too. Unless there was flesh meat. The descendant of those magical beings. Descendants of a god. They would be the new food for the parasite... So, Adam needed the children in there. That's why he hadn't taken them out. That was the reason why he wasn't surprised.

“Beast.” She growled, struggling to get loose “You are a beast!”

“Thanks to you, I was once.” The man replied calmly “That is why I wanted to be here and that the last thing you see is that you didn’t win.”

Rosaline met Belle's gaze. But the woman avoided her. Love didn’t imply that it came from heroes. Rosaline had to understand that the hard way. Love didn’t mean they were good people. And it was all her fault. Rosaline knew it. She had created the curse. She had been the reason why Belle had fallen in love with her captor. How could she expect her to fight if that had been the basis of their love?

The sea trembled again. A wave crashed into the barrier and it was so strong that drops of the sea fell on them.

“There are children…” Rosaline felt a wave of energy fill her “There are children there! I ask you to consider them. Others can take their place.”

The man laughed. She kept fighting. Rosaline had come to a peaceful resolution that if she must die, she would do so with honor. Even at the thought of going to the island, it was something she had accepted. But now she had a reason to fight. And when her eyes fell on the little prince who winced at the laughter of his father, that fire at her core became an eruption the second in which the little boy rose his hands to cover his ears and his hood moved revealing his arms. The little boy had bruises. Rosaline took a step forward, releasing herself from the guard.

She pointed her wand at the king. Easy to recover from the chaos of the weather. But when she heard the guards move, she moved in circles, like a wounded lioness.

“You don't deserve to be a father.” Rosaline claimed, looking at the prince and from there to the children who were now looking at them “ _Although you have everything your heart desired, you're selfish and unkind.”_

“Enchantress...” The king advanced towards her.

Rosaline looked at Belle, at the way she was protecting the prince from all of them. The queen looked at Rosaline with a pleading look. Belle was protecting her son from everyone except Rosaline.

They all stopped.

The sea calmed down.

“Don’t do it.” The king ordered.

Rosaline raised her wand to the sky and began to wave it.

“ _Everyone_ _will forget and not a record will remain. Because there never was and never will be a Prince Ben, son of the Beast.”_ Rosaline released her spell, like a shower of emeralds and rays of pure gold that penetrated every corner of the world, including the open mouth of the parasite that guarded the island “ _Because the Beast will never have a son and his legacy will die with him._ ”

For a couple of seconds, the world stopped. She knew that expression, where memory began to change, and magic influenced everyone. It was at that moment that Rosaline closed the distance between her and the confused little boy, taking him protectively in her arms.

“Wait...” Belle looked around her surroundings “He...”

Love was so strong. Rosaline must have suspected. Love could break her spell immediately. Belle could remember. Rosaline looked around her.

“That boy...” The king looked at Rosaline “That...”

She must have remembered. Even tyrants loved.

“Mine.” She secured and walked away from the kings, approaching the opening of the barrier, the place where she didn’t wish to go and the only place where they wouldn’t find Ben “And you will never see him again.”

“Wait-!” 

Rosaline heard the queen no more. Because she crossed the barrier, and it was immediately closed. The sea seemed to try to follow her. But it doesn’t work. The queen immediately stopped. Rosaline watched as her magic worked on the woman. Belle looked around, confused, and approached her husband who sniffed around her, trying to catch something that had surely already disappeared. Rosaline hugged the boy who, like the rest of the world, had forgotten who his parents were.

King Adam released his wife and advanced to the barrier. Ben clung to her as they looked at the predator. A violent smile on the king's lips. Rosaline hid Ben against her chest, protecting him from the beast.

“Who...?” Ben whispered.

“That, my boy, is your enemy.” Rosaline explained and turned to the audience that was around her “That is a dictator who thinks he is the hero. But he is our enemy.”

The people nodded, some threw things at the barrier, in the direction of the king.

“That thing is our enemy.” Rosaline took the boy's chin “But now you are safe. Mom will protect you, my son.”

The boy stared at her and nodded, hugging her like the little castaway he was.

Meanwhile, outside the barrier, from the sea, an ancient king witnessed the encounter. Triton was aware of this constant crossing of prisoners within the island. But that was the first time he could see inside the place. The barrier had an illusion spell to make it look like an abandoned place from the outside. But the new prisoner had been so important that the illusion was temporarily broken for her to look inside. What Triton hadn't expected was for his trident to slip out of his grasp when the barrier parted, and he almost lost it inside.

Thinking that it was one of his sisters who had called for his weapon, he let his trident move but didn’t release his regained grip on it. But his surprise was greater when he saw a little girl. A miniature version of his mother. Even from a distance, he could see her intense turquoise hair, the color of the sea near the reefs, the girl's eyes were black as the abyss of the sea, her dark skin was similar to the southern beaches and her face was identical to the Mother of all Seas. His trident struggled to reach the girl, attracted by its new owner. Triton had to fight with all his might to keep the weapon at his side and at the same time control his urge not to cross the barrier and get closer to the inheritance of his kingdom. The niece that he didn't know he had.

Triton didn’t care what happened to mortals. The prisoner's spell worked on him like a brushstroke in the back of his head at some knowledge he didn't really care about. What got his full attention was the moment of vulnerability that reigned over all. The barrier closed and his trident stopped fighting in his hands. Triton raised the water until he was facing the kings of Auradon on the magic bridge.

“Adam, we need to talk.”

Fate began to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> It is that moment in the year where Nocturna writes her Bumarry. And she was dying to use my VK!Ben. So here we are with a little introduction to this AU. You tell me what do you think about it.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Uma heard the soft singing attract her. The barrier kept her away from that melody that made her feel in the right place. She rested her hand on the barrier, feeling its pulse, it was the same as the one that surrounded the Isle of the Lost. But smaller. And its intention was nobler. It didn’t hold any evil. Quite the opposite. The barrier protected her future.

“One day it will be yours, my dear.”

Uma looked at her grandfather. As always, the second their gazes met, the king's gesture softened. There was always that melancholy gleam in the king's eyes. Deep and intend on sailing in his memories. Triton swam near Uma. Out of respect, she gathered her tentacles and gave him enough space. Her grandfather seemed grateful for her gesture. Uma looked at the trident protected under the barrier.

“But not today.” Uma nodded “But when I’m ready. I know.”

“You are still a child.” Triton reminded her with amusement in his voice “Too young to lead the depths of the sea.”

“But not young enough to compete for the throne of Auradon.” Uma gave him one of her most mischievous smiles.

At her age in every kingdom and realm, some maidens married. Uma thought of Auradon, of human royalty, marrying as soon as they could carry heirs. She knew that the reason why at fourteen she had to live in Auradon City, with the current kings, was so that within two years she would fully understand all the intricate political networks, laws, and expectations that would be had of her when she ascended to the throne. If she won.

Uma understood.

Triton nodded, showing his pride. Although Uma tried to keep her ideas sure. The rest of her family had made it clear to her that she was a special case. Triton's gaze wasn’t of a grandfather fond of his granddaughter's accomplishments. But that of a king admiring the work he had done for his heir to continue his legacy. And her family was right about that. Uma had understood that it wasn’t about love, but about politics. Yes, her family was right. She was special like the trident that ruled the sea. Uma was a tool. And that pride in her grandfather's eyes wasn’t to be mistaken for love.

After all, her life had never been about sweet memories. Uma wasn’t there for her song to reach the king in a special concert, or to braid the hair of another of her cousins, or to be anyone's favorite niece. Uma was there to be a fair future queen. They wouldn't want weakness, so she was to be strong, perfect, and balanced.

And for that, she needed to take her kingdom one step further.

“I still don't understand why King Adam and Queen Belle don't adopt someone to be their heir.” Uma swam away from the trident, too tempted to extend her hand again to call out to it, even though the barrier prevented that from happening. “It's what you did.”

Uma didn't remember her life before Triton found her. Everything was in the mist. Or rather, her reminiscences seemed submerged in thick waters. Her first memory was screaming and fighting her grandfather. Uma had been four years old and her parents had died. She didn’t remember them. Attina, her mother, was the heir to Atlantica and Uma her only child. Perhaps that was why she didn’t remember her mother beyond what her aunts had mentioned: A leader who always put the happiness of others above her wishes and who was bossy by nature, but fair.

What Uma was clear about why she looked the way she did, so different from the other sirens. It was because she looked like her great-grandmother, Amphitrite, the goddess of the depths of the sea, of the mysteries that lived there and who encompassed everything. The goddess of sea magic, protector of the sea witches. But, although it sounded beautiful and recognition to every part of her, Uma also knew that the last sirens like that had been Ursula and Morgana, the sister of her grandfather. And the enemies of Atlantica.

So, Uma lived with all her people and family, watching her every move. People judged everything she did and put it in two boxes. Amphitrite or Ursula and Morgana. Protective goddess or enemy of the sea. Uma had learned to shrink her physical presence and raise her leadership. Seek respect and not fear in others. But it was extremely easy to fall into the second category when she was the only one with tentacles and magic power in her generation. Even her grandfather needed his trident to exercise his divine power. Instead, Uma could do it at will. Because that's how strong was the inheritance that Amphitrite had made in her.

The only good thing about going to Auradon is that she wouldn't look any different from the rest. Along with her grandfather, she had practiced her transformation and he had assured her that there was nothing different between her and other humans when she used her legs. Annually Uma had been forced to live with her aunt Ariel and her family, mingling with humans, understanding their customs. Her grandfather had prepared her for everything long before they knew Auradon would seek their next ruler.

“They don't need to adopt anyone. This is fairer.” Triton rested his strong hands on Uma's shoulders “Auradon is the union of different kingdoms. For better or for worse, we were led by King Adam. But your generation will have a new leader...”

‘ _You’_

He didn’t say it. But his eyes indicated it. Which made sense. Why should be a mortal leader among magical beings, spirits, and gods? That didn't make sense.

Uma took one last look at the trident and sighed. The only thing that really bothered her was parting without it. Like leaving behind one of her tentacles. A part of her, pulsating, strong, and independent, like every little part of her. But Uma hoped that if she won the competition and was selected as the heir to the Auradon throne, her grandfather would see her worthy of the trident.

“Are you ready?” Triton asked, “It's about time.”

Uma nodded. There were no goodbyes or a committee to wish her a good trip. The day before there were a big party and Uma had felt trapped by the formalities. In each encounter that focused attention on her, Uma could feel as if a barrier separated her from everyone. Because her life had always been about the difference. Not family, but the heir. Not a mermaid, but a sea witch. Not a young lady with an unexpected future, but an extension of the power of the god Triton. Always a barrier between her and the others.

Yes, it was fascinating how her life seemed to be marked by that term. _Barrier_.

Their departure was quick, like a mission. Just she and her grandfather, swimming towards the shore of Auradon, as she felt drift away from the trident. But always aware of where it was, like the north for the compass at her core.

“Who will be my opponents?” Uma asked with a bit of interest.

Triton had made it clear to everyone that the competition for the throne of Auradon was primarily conducted by humans, so it was easy. Uma knew she was supposed to feel the same. That she was going to win because she was competing with humans and it would be straightforward. Quite easy. But it was hard to think that way when she hadn't had a chance to meet her adversaries. Because while on the surface they exchanged social encounters and many of the royalty were primarily friends, Uma had been isolated. So, she was going there, without any information, and into completely unfamiliar territory.

“Princess Audrey, daughter of Kings Phillip and Queen Aurora.” Triton recalled, “And Prince Chadwick, son of Kings Christopher and the late Queen Ella.”

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty and the son of Cinderella.

So, her competition were heirs to epic stories, while her only connection was being Ariel's niece and looking like the villain of her story.

Oh, that was going to be interesting.

“Each kingdom entered the competition. By now your skills, public opinion, qualifications, knowledge, and aptitudes have gotten you here.” Her grandfather continued “All this time they have been evaluating you from a distance, but now you are going to be constantly tested.”

Uma remembered the Auradon commissions that had visited them. One of their first tests, when they learned that Uma had magic, had been to evaluate how she used it. And apparently, the fact that she had offered to transform them into mermaids without asking for their voice had spoken highly of her. How convenient.

Uma also remembered how they had been interviewed so many people to talk about her. But Uma had never had an opinion on it. No one had asked her if Uma wanted to be the queen of all kingdoms. Everyone had assumed that by being heir to Atlantica, she could do so much more.

Uma had always wanted to scoff at that logic. She still didn't understand how she had become one of the three finalists, considering where her kingdom was. Because it was going to be a lot of fun to reign Auradon. A place where most of the realms were out of her element.

But if that meant she could finally prove that she was ready to use the trident, Uma felt it was all worth it.

“We have arrived.” Triton announced, “Do you want...?”

“I'm fine.” She looked at the surface and then at him “I'm not going to disappoint you.”

“I know, my dear.” Triton nodded “I know that. I mean if you want me to accompany you. That is the human world and...”

“Don’t worry. The bad people are on the island. So nothing will happen to me by going where the humans live. Additional, this is the first impression they will have of our people.” Uma reasoned “We shouldn't look weak. So, I'll go alone. That will tell them how confident we feel about all of this.”

She tried to move forward, but Triton's hand closed on her shoulder.

“Don’t forget-”

“To win?” Uma smiled “Of course.”

The king laughed.

“No, I wanted to say don't forget to transform with human clothes.”

Uma laughed out loud and nodded. 

“And one more thing…”

Uma could have sworn that her grandfather didn't want her to leave. But that didn't make sense. His plan was for her to go to Auradon. That was what he wanted. So she waited.

“Outside the ocean, you won’t have the protection of Poseidon. So be careful, my dear.” Triton requested.

Uma touched the conch shell that hung around her neck. It might sound like an exaggeration on the part of her grandfather, but unlike in fairy tales, where good and evil were very clearly defined, the Greek divinity was constantly gray. Even when Auradon locked Hades on the island, they could only take a part of one of the Big Three, that part that had become ‘ _corrupted_ ’ of his divine purpose. But everyone knew how ironic it was all. Because what was an assassination attempt between Greek gods?

Triton touched her cheek with concern. Uma understood him. She was entering the most dangerous age for a young person. That conch shell was her last protection if all else failed.

“And tried not to accept being kidnapped before securing the throne of Auradon.” Triton partially joked.

“Grandpa, today girls can also kidnap their romantic interest.” Uma continued the joke, feeling the atmosphere lighten “Take care of my trident while I'm gone. And don’t sleep on the job.”

The king smiled amused by her insolence. Uma pushed every insecurity and worry she felt deep into her belly. Fear was the path of greed, despotism, or pride. Dangerous characteristics. A leader used their mind and temperance, not fear and insecurity to win. She cast one last glance at her grandfather, feeling the weight of his pride and the softness of his smile as another heavy reminder that he trusted her and took it for granted that Uma would win.

No pressure.

She concentrated her magic and used her tentacles to propel herself up. Uma transformed as she came out of the water. She changed her body, as every god used to do to blend in with humans. Uma sealed her appearance into something deadly. She felt the sun caress her skin and the easterly winds surround her like a friendly greeting. Uma covered her nudity with a navy green sleeveless dress with a neckline that showed her clavicles. On the chest, she thought of embroidery of the color of sand, with exceedingly small seashells there, like fine jewels. The dress should have spirals of turquoise and blue, emulating the currents of the sea. And her hair must have been covered with a scarf the same color as the dress. Finally, soft sand-colored sandals that won't throw off her new center of gravity when walking. Uma fell on the tips of her feet on the dock. She rocked to her feet, but soft fingers closed on her wrist to help her. In a few seconds, a boy her age was by her side. She blinked in surprise at the contact but reminded herself that humans were like that. Always touching. Always looking for physical contact. Uma looked at the boy's face. Beautiful. Perfect blonde locks framing pretty bright eyes. She wanted to touch his nose. Because he resembled that of the Greek statues sunk in the sea. All of him looked like the pretty lovers the Greeks adored to sculpt. On impulse, Uma looked around her.

“You're good?” The boy asked.

“You should be careful.” Uma looked at who Chad Charming must be. “An eagle could carry you away.” But when she noticed the confusion in the prince's eyes, she looked at him puzzled “Zeus. Zeus could fall in love with you, transform into an eagle, and take you with him.”

A soft laugh caught Uma's attention long enough for her to stop looking at the confused prince. She met Queen Belle hiding her complacent smile behind her hand.

“The Ganymede Kidnapping.” The queen remembered.

“A story for you. A very real event to us.” She looked towards the island, thinking of another of her relatives who were now locked up there.

“Are you saying that I’m beautiful?” Chad finally reacted.

His face was flushed in crimson. Uma definitely wanted to touch his cheeks more than ever.

“Well, that’s another concern to add.”

Uma guessed that the proud girl who had spoken was Audrey. She bore an interesting resemblance to Persephone. All of her screamed fertility, life, and energy. The girl smirked when she found Uma looking at her.

“My aunts always warned me not to wander in the woods alone because the court of the fairies might kidnap me.” Audrey pointed to the woods and then to the sky “With what you said, that limits us a lot.”

“At least I can assure you that the sea won’t be a problem.” Uma smirk “At least while you're with me.”

“Glad to see that you are getting along well.” The queen announced, “These years you will be your best company.”

“And greater enemies.” Uma reminded her, crossing her arms.

“I don't think we should see it that way.” The queen denied “One of you will inherit Auradon, it's true. But the other two will take important positions around them. According to your abilities, of course.”

“Of course…” Chad sounded slightly uncomfortable, moving closer to Audrey and Uma.

“This time will be vital to Auradon.” The queen continued, “The three of you were chosen for your undoubted abilities, your accomplishments that have stood out from an early age, your birth blessings, and your future.”

Uma frowned. That sounded _funny._ Her eyes searched for Audrey, who chewed on her lower lip as she hooked her arm through Chad's. The prince, on the other hand, shifted uncomfortably in his place, as if he didn’t believe that he should be there. Instead, Uma thought about what the current kings of Auradon saw in Uma: a divine and military force, magical and with political power that they hadn’t been able to control. She looked at the wisest queen of all kingdoms and wondered if it was Belle who had chosen her to compete for the throne. A successful move to unite all kingdoms.

“During these years we will prepare you to be worthy representatives of this young kingdom.” The woman finished, pointing to the waiting float “So let's not waste any more time. I know that you will miss your family and what you knew as your only reality. But don’t worry, we will do everything so that you don’t feel like guests, but part of us. Your new home awaits you and I hope we can be a family by the time this is over.”

Uma didn't say anything. But Audrey took her hand and shot her a warning look. Uma looked at the princes with intrigue, but she said nothing. Uma tried to do the same with Chad, but he seemed in a hurry to get away from there. Something worried them. She looked around her and noticed for the first time the two limousines not far from where they were. Each had the coat of arms of the respective kingdoms of Audrey and Chad. That didn't seem like a retinue. Uma knew those kinds of watchful stares firsthand. They were watching their champions. Evaluating them. But Uma was struck by the fact that King Adam wasn’t there, welcoming those who would soon replace him. Audrey's hand tightened her grip. 

Uma reciprocated her gesture. They were entering new territory.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mother!” Ben pushed the front door of their department, forcing his way in through the stairs as he dragged Harry inside.

“Wha-?” His mother paused for a single second before moving toward the table and knocking everything to the floor “Over here.”

Ben didn't wait for another indication. He carried Harry down carefully onto the table. His fingers gently stroked the young pirate's brown hair. Harry gave him a flashing smile, but Ben could tell how hard it was for him. Harry's blue eyes seemed dispersed and lacking the energy that characterized them.

“Ben.” His mother called.

He immediately went into action. Between the two of them, they cut off Harry's clothes, freeing his torso. Ben held his breath when he saw the long cut on his side. His mother rushed to bring everything necessary and he went to prepare hot water and look for clean rags to stop the blood.

“What happened?” Her mother screamed from the internal garden, searching through her herbs.

“I don’t know!” Ben shot his best friend a disapproving look. “I found him this way downstairs.”

“It's not a big deal.” Harry answered with a small voice “A little rum and a few stitches...”

At that moment Rosaline returned. She had picked up her hair. Ben took his place next to Harry, taking his other hand, ready to help his mother in whatever way was necessary.

“Harry...” She greeted with reproach in her voice.

“Rosaline, it's always so lovely to see you.” Harry winked at her. “Your son tends to involve you when he wants to rip my clothes off.”

“Harry!” Ben scolded.

Rosaline laughed.

“Yes, I would like your visits to my table to be because you want to taste our food and not because you are dying.” The woman commented, working to clean the wound.

“I'm not- Ouch!” Harry breathed hard. “I'm not dying. It’s just a cut.”

“One more than I wish you had.” Ben looked at him seriously “I told you to be careful!”

Harry looked away from the scolding. But Ben pressed his hand harder to get his attention. Harry was pure chaos, if Ben didn't take control of him regularly, he was going to be without the pirate in no time. The island always required them to be strong leaders, forcing Ben to put his true intentions in the background to protect his own. But it was difficult when he had so many people that didn’t allow him to kill his softer feelings. Including Harry, with his blind friendship. The island had its ways of surviving, but it was hard to hate the place where everything Ben loved existed. Even though one of those things tended to seek trouble and flirt with death like a pirate would flirt with a sea goddess. Constantly.

Harry looked at him, tense and losing all lightness in his attitude. The pirate sighed when Rosaline used alcohol to clean the cut. Ben found himself wanting to comfort Harry and postpone his questioning for another time. But as always that wasn’t what Harry needed.

“I have told you that you must take care of yourself.” Ben repeated, “Do you want us to lose the support of the port because of your carelessness?”

“Ben!” Rosaline looked at her son reproachfully.

But he didn't look at her. Although he felt her body tense, knowing that his mother didn’t approve of how the island affected his behavior. Harry tried to protest, but he growled to silence him. Ben put his hand on the back of Harry's neck and closed his grip there. Harry lifted his chin, his face incredibly pale from loss of blood. But the pirate didn’t fight. All that fascinating strength and power diminished between his fingers. Ben always had to navigate the storm that was Harry so as not to lose him.

“What happened?” He inquired again.

“One of my father's men. He was drunk.” Harry tried to remember “I didn't notice him. I was doing my rounds in the harbor… He passed me and stabbed me. That’s all.”

“And then…?” Ben groaned, feeling his body tense.

Harry tried to answer but Rosaline took that moment to make him drink an infusion. Harry didn't take his eyes off Ben, his expression hooked on the intensity of Ben’s eyes. He knew he must look wild right now. Harry used to say that when Ben got upset his face took on animalistic characteristics. But that comment was never said in Rosaline's presence. Ben waited until Harry finished with the last drop and when he saw that the pirate wanted to spit out, Ben covered Harry's mouth with his other hand. The pirate could be so fussy, even when he had to fight for his life. Harry bit his hand. Not hard enough to hurt him. But to fight him. So, Ben leaned over him, putting his forehead against the pirate’s, and growling against his hand. Harry must have felt the vibration against the palm of his hand because he calmed down.

“I don't care if it tastes awful. You're going to drink it and thank my mother for saving your life.”

“Ben…” Rosaline rested her hand on her son's shoulder.

“No, Mom. If we must force him to understand that there are people who care about him and that is why he should have a little common sense, I will be happy to do so.” Ben removed his hand slowly from Harry's mouth.

“Thanks, Rosaline.” The pirate grunted.

“It’s always a pleasure, my boy.”

Ben covered Harry's mouth again. Anyone would think it was a cruel action. But it was actually something Harry preferred. A physical reaffirmation that Ben wasn't going anywhere. A life of beatings and pain where his father abandoned him to his suffering had made Harry someone who distrusted and longed for others to care for him. So Ben must give him tough love.

Harry calmed down in his hands, immobilized. And even when Rosaline began to sew the cut, the pirate didn’t move. His eyes on Ben at all times.

Ben had learned the hard way to speak the island language. To transform his emotions in a way that the people there would understand. He still remembered when he was six years old, leaving one of the medications his mother had made for a client. He must not go far. But his path crossed with Stromboli the showman and puppeteer. The man began to tell him about the little circus he was creating with agile and skillful kids like Ben. Although he was hesitant at first, the idea of surprising his mother with a little show caught his attention. In his innocence, Ben began to follow the man hearing him talk about sweets that Ben had never heard. But before he strayed too far, a warcry made him stop. Harry Hook, with his hook too big for his age, ran in the direction of the man, who easily dodged him. Ben was surprised to see that Stromboli completely changed his attitude, from a good and charismatic man to a cruel and malicious when Stromboli caught Harry by the hook and threw him against the nearest wall. And to Ben's surprise, the other boy yelled at him to run away. But Ben only approached Harry, concerned about the blood on his forehead. Which gave Stromboli enough time to kick Ben in the stomach and knock him out of breath. Thus, Ben found himself being carried by the man with one arm.

‘ _Small and free labor. Spoiled little boy, I'll teach you to appreciate good work._ ’ Stromboli told him, as Ben struggled to free himself.

But it was Harry, wounded and stumbling, who saved him. The other boy dug his hook into the back of the man's knee and with all his strength pulled the weapon down, ripping muscles and skin along the way. Ben fell onto his stomach, biting his tongue in the process and it was Harry who helped him escape. They hid in the port, where Harriet, Harry's older sister, tended to his wounds and explained to Ben that Stromboli had a Friki Show. He took children abandoned by their families for having some different characteristics and exploited them as if they were animals. And if you were a seemingly healthy kid, it was said that Stromboli would _arrange that_ for you to join the show. Ben looked at Harry, hurt, and proud. He wanted to thank the other kid. But Harriet wouldn’t allow it. Be grateful was putting yourself in debt to someone, she explained. Also, Harry had rescued him because Rosaline had saved the life of CJ, the youngest of the Hooks last week. The little girl had had an infection with a fever that was too high. Before Rosaline showed up, things like that were deadly. But the woman was able to save the girl. Harry was just paying off his debt.

Ben understood that Harry had risked his life to thank Ben for helping his mother save CJ.

That was the language of the island.

After that moment, Harry had constantly prowled his house. Something that her mother hadn’t liked until she realized that the little pirate with violent tendencies was actually there to _protect them._ Since then, Rosaline had embraced Harry as her own to the extent that Captain Hook allowed her, of course. Since then Ben had promised himself that it would be a two-way bridge. Harry would protect him. Ben would do the same. And maybe Ben wasn't as strong as Harry, but he had other abilities that he constantly struggled with to keep Harry alive.

Ben separated from Harry only when he saw his mother move away to clean her medical instruments. Harry was somewhat dazed from the hot infusion and Ben had the luxury of stroking his hair.

“... I came straight here.” Harry awkwardly whispered because he hadn't forgotten Ben's question “My father would have… He would have killed me for not defending myself. And I knew that you...” Harry laughed clumsy and out of breath “You would have killed me if I had wasted my time fighting with an open wound.”

“Something has pierced that stubbornness of yours.” Ben complimented “I'll take care of this.”

“I will do it. Later.” Harry looked at him reproachfully “There is no reason why you...” The pirate stumbled over his words “There is no reason for you to get involved in this.”

_I am not yours._

Those were the words that swam there, unspoken. Ben looked away. Because Harry had refused to be claimed under Rosaline's protection. According to him, he already counted on that from his father. But it was actually due to something else. Harry wanted Ben to claim him. But Ben didn't feel worthy to do. 

From the day he and his mother first arrived on the island, Rosaline had started working to ensure a good life for Ben. They easily found themselves working at Ursula's restaurant, where the two women acidly joked about love at first sight and superficial beauty. Ben remembered that time in a confused way. Because sometimes he had the impression that he had known Harry since then. But there was no reason for that. Harry and Ben had talked about that time and although Harry had the same impression, the truth is that there was no reason for him to hang around that place.

Ben also remembered that he liked to hide between the chairs in that place with the greatest happiness. His mother used to joke that this was the time Ben had an imaginary friend because she also remembered Ben talking to someone who was waiting for him at the restaurant every day.

But something happened. A few months later, Ursula disappeared, her sister said she retreated into the depths, on the cavernous routes of the island. And since then, she hadn’t returned. Rosaline waited for Ursula for weeks, tending the place, serving customers, and pretending nothing had changed. During those weeks, Rosaline commented that people had been clumsy and confused, possibly some supply had arrived contaminated. Because she had to take care of so many sick people that the restaurant slowly became a clinic. And without Ursula, Rosaline claimed the place as her own and Ben's.

Since then, they had lived there. Rosaline turned the place into a clinic, emergency room, and pharmacy. All at the same time. Interested parties such as Doctor Facilier quickly appeared, who saw an opportunity for business and power in Rosaline. People were getting to know her, and she was the only one willing to help them fairly. A completely peculiar idea but one that was working. The island had only recently been under Maleficent's rule but in reality, she had done nothing more than showing her control over the others. Doctor Facilier had another idea. And when Rosaline doubted his sweet words, he explained the reality to her.

Now he was the father of two girls. His life had been hard off the island, struggling to earn enough to live. But always aspiring to more. He didn’t want the same for his daughters, who would have something worse on the island. And Maleficent didn't seem to care about anything other than her own power. So, he wanted to make the island a place where he didn't have to fear for the safety of his daughters every day. 

And finally, Facilier found the missing piece.

Rosaline had eventually agreed. For the same reason that she did many things. For the sake of her son. So it was that Rosaline found herself sharing her table with Helga Sinclair, Prince Hans, and Doctor Facilier. This alliance brought improvements and an intricate network of power that with time, it was obvious that Maleficent had lost the support of the island. The great war reached the whole island when Ben had seven years. What had been a silent operation had to explode all over the island. Good things had happened, but also bad things. Like when Maleficent had kidnapped Freddie Facilier and Ben.

That had been another awakening for Ben.

He looked at Harry on the table. At his fourteen years, Harry was a combination of muscles and knots because he was still growing. His torso was full of scars. Too many assassination attempts and fights for someone so young. The harbor supported Rosaline, but it was ruthless and deadly like the sea they fed on. Ben rested his hand on Harry's abdomen and closed his grip there.

He wasn't strong enough to claim Harry. If he did, they might try to do to Harry the same thing Maleficent did to Ben years ago. And he wouldn't allow it.

So, going around murdering people who dared to touch his best friend, however tempting it might be, could send the opposite message.

Quick and loud steps made him look toward the front door. They lived on the second floor of the clinic and the wooden floor always announced to people who were arriving. But that way of walking was indisputable. So, Ben found himself smiling before Gil entered, his cheeks flushed and his gaze alert.

“Harry!” Gil ran alongside the pirate and took his hand with extreme care “Your sister was right!”

The smile that formed on Harry's lips disappeared at the mention of one of his sisters. Ben started walking into the space next to the table to hide his smile. Because he suspected that Gil had brought the solution to his problems.

“Someone saw what happened.” Gil informed Ben “And that someone informed Harriet. And Harriet sent me to look for the man.”

“Did she ask you to track down the pirate?” Ben asked, showing his smile of pure satisfaction.

Gil nodded and looked at Harry.

“And I did it.” He responded with one of his brightest smiles “And I took him to Harriet...” The boy stopped slightly and looked doubtfully at Ben “That’s fine, right? Because… It was for Harry. “

“You did very well, Gilly.” Ben closed the distance between them and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. “We are all interested in the same goal.”

“Harry's health!” Gil responded enthusiastically.

“I don't need to be protected.” Harry tried to sit up, but his strength failed him, and he was back against the table, holding back a grunt “You're making a mess of a drunken problem.”

Ben clenched his jaw and felt a long growl vibrate in his chest. His eyes did not leave Harry's chest. The wound seemed to have had another intention. Like going straight to Harry's heart. Only Harry’s reflections had saved him. This time.

“Gil, stay with Harry. Make sure he eats and take him to my bed to rest.” Ben approached the exit and reached for his chest protector. The piece of leather that he and Gil had managed to modify to be the closest thing to armor. Ben pulled his shirt off and pulled it underneath before hiding it from view with his clothes and grabbed his sword. “Cuddle with him, he's lost blood and needs to regain warmth.”

Gil nodded strongly and went to work on his task. Ben didn't look at Harry, because he knew that if he did, Harry would start to fight. Once again Ben had failed his best friend. With each passing day, Harry became like the eastern winds locked in a bottle, desperately waiting to escape. And every day, Ben failed to control him and keep him calm. Many things in him could change to fit there. Ben wanted the best for the people of the island, completely isolated and lost from the outside world. Like his mother, he saw a future in that prison. They could be a floating point in the vastness of the cosmos and make that life better than years of suffering.

After facing death

, her mother was one of the island's leaders. And for some reason, that made Ben feel responsible for the people there. Because they could have a better future.

“I need to get them out of here.” He whispered when he left the place, heading towards the harbor.

But first, Ben needed to clear the place of parasites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> I had some fun and created Ben a [moodboard](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/639254610277695489/never-was-and-never-will-be-a-prince-ben-son-of)


	4. Chapter 4

Uma held the blade of the sword with her trident and flexed her body to absorb the impact in the best way. She jumped back, creating distance, and smiled proudly. Audrey shifted her shoulders and attacked again, but this time she used her shield to knock Uma to the ground and send her trident away. But at that moment Uma released the blades from her katar in her right and reached out to cut the strap that held the shield, causing it to fall in the opposite direction.

Chad laughter from the bank where he was observing. Audrey tapped her foot on the ground with anger. Kind of adorable for a princess in armor. Uma sat on the floor, admiring the way Audrey elegantly sheathe her sword.

“This isn’t just any shield. You shouldn't damage it.”

“In a few hours, your father’s shield will be like new.” Uma tilted her face in amusement.

Audrey shot her a reproachful look, almost childish, and walked over to Chad. There, she released the skirt of her dress so that it fell back with princess-worthy grace. Every time they trained, Audrey knew how to tie and fold her skirt so that it would be comfortable to fight with her. And with the same grace as ever, Audrey sat next to Chad, crossed her legs, and shot Uma a look.

“You are so mean.”

Uma stuck her tongue out at her. Chad took the shield and put out his sewing kit and began to repair the strap. Uma got up from the ground and went to sit next to the prince. After spending a month locked up in that castle, unable to go out or interact with other people other than the kings, Uma felt lucky to be with them. Audrey and Chad had visibly relaxed when they were informed that for three months, they wouldn’t be able to maintain contact with their families. And although Uma still couldn't find a way to ask them how that made them calm down, she was satisfied with being able to relate to them thanks to the lowering of their defenses.

Audrey was a girl always ready for a plan, incredibly meticulous, and never giving up. She was terrifyingly feminine and deadly. And with the necessary training, Audrey could prepare a plan of attack and a coronation party just as easily. Chad was a boy with a mind identical to a huge library. He could recite the laws of Auradon, cite historical events, and tell every correct protocol as a diplomat in each realm. With a little more confidence, Chad could dominate any debate and achieve his goals.

The preparations to take the throne of Auradon hadn’t been what they had expected. Leadership, intelligence, diplomacy, and empathy weren’t only expected of them. King Adam hoped that they could participate in duels and battles. Queen Belle hoped they were wise and could solve conflicts and challenges with superhuman agility. And apparently, the reason Audrey and Uma had come so far in the competition was that they both knew how to fight and at the same time show a strong honor. Uma for the harsh training she received from her grandfather and the chief of guards. And Audrey for the secret practices she and her father had when Audrey's grandmother believed they were going shopping. Chad, on the other hand, had the military training of his kingdom, but his mother's passion for animals and hard work. And although he constantly claimed that he wasn’t intelligent, much less wise, Uma knew of no one who could recite the laws of Auradon and find its loopholes in their debates.

“Today you have tutored with King Adam.” Audrey looked at Chad “Are you ready?”

The prince stopped sewing for a second, tensing slightly, then gave them one of his most charming smiles.

“It's nothing I can't handle.”

Uma felt tense. She knew how to _handle_ monsters from the depths of the ocean but that didn't mean it was something she wanted to do constantly.

“Chad...” Audrey stood up in a fluid motion and the wind played with her hair as she stopped in front of the prince “Just give him what he wants.”

“I’m everything the world wants me to be.” Chad responded slightly pained “I’m the image that people have of a prince. I was forged for that.”

Under pressure and extreme situations. Like steel in the forge, Uma thought.

“When you imagine a prince, what do you think about?” Chad asked her.

Uma tensed slightly. Because in that scenario she was the only outside observer. Uma wasn’t a direct descendant of any fairy tale. Only a relative of the protagonist of one. Her connection was closer to the cunning, revenge, and trap of Olympus. But if she thought about those stories...

“A beautiful and brave young man. Charming and... somehow innocent to fall into the deceptions of the villain of the story. Enthusiastic about his true love and a gentleman.” Uma listed.

Chad got up, leaving the shield like it was new. He put his work tools in the secret pocket of his jacket. Thus, he extended his hand to Uma and she took it. In a second they were dancing. He was humming delightfully so that both Audrey and Uma could hear. Uma had to admit that all of that felt good. Chad had a way of dancing as if the sun and the moon wanted to look at him. Maybe the sun a bit more, considering Apollo's taste. But most of all, Chad was always perfectly charming. Even though Uma knew it was all a perfect act, it was hard not to enjoy Chad's pretty eyes staring at her like she was the brightest star in the sky.

Because of her training and her role in politics, Uma hadn't had a chance at any of those things. Her grandfather didn’t allow any potential suitors to get close to her. And, once again, the close contact for her people was interpreted as too intimate. Not just part of a dance. But still, with her human body, less sensitive and limited, Uma felt good dancing. Her aunt Ariel's husband had taught her the basics on her visits, but Chad was a prodigy at dancing, taking her through what had once been a training ground as if it were the finest ballroom in the world. He spun her around, making her laugh, and then lifted her by the waist so that she rose slightly. And as quickly as it was done, he released her and offered his hand to Audrey. Uma sat watching them, noticing the difference in the speed of their dance. Much slower and smoother, a perfect waltz. They made a perfect picture. Audrey, much more graceful at dancing, almost leading, but that was only obvious to the critical eye. Chad's smile, enthusiastic and charismatic, was contagious.

“You see it?” He emphasized “I don't need a ruthless character. I'll just be the arm candy for one of you two.”

“Chad!” Audrey tapped him on the shoulder, though she was laughing “Your place here is well deserved. You have the same right to the throne of Auradon as Uma or I.”

He looked at her doubtfully and Uma rolled her eyes.

“You are not dumb.” She pointed.

“That's because you still don't know me well enough. And apparently not those who chose me.” Chad replied with a mocking tone in his voice “They’ll all come to the same conclusion. But as long as I’m courageous and kind, I don't care about the rest.”

“Chad…” Audrey stopped abruptly and although Chad tried to encourage her to continue dancing, she took his face “Yes, you're right, you are the ideal image of a prince. You are exactly what my grandmother always told me to look for.”

“You see it?” Chad widened his smile.

“But that doesn't mean you should be so hard on yourself,” Audrey concluded.

“I’m realistic.” The prince shrugged as if he hadn't said anything important.

That was interesting. And though Chad wouldn't budge, Uma sighed and got up.

“Having courage and being kind comes in different forms and packages.” She tried, playing the dangerous card of what had characterized Chad's mother and that she knew was so valuable to him “And each place and generation has different values. My people's heroes, for example, are always characterized by being cunning and cheating. If you wonder why King Adam is so hard with you, it’s because your actions confuse him. He thinks you're dishonest and you're pretending.”

“No one would be such a good actor. It doesn't make sense. He should believe that I’m weak and thus take away his interest in me.” Chad released Audrey and walked far enough to put distance between him and them. “Both kings should have their eyes on you two.”

“You are showing him stubbornness.” Uma explained “Obstinacy. Characteristics that he has. By standing up to him, you do what Audrey, and I don't. And that gets his attention.” She crossed her arms “He always wanted a crown prince. Not a princess. He sees you as pure material with which he can handle. Instead, Audrey and I…”

“He knows that on our shoulders there are interests of our kingdoms.” The princess explained “Uma is heir to the deep seas. And I have two of the largest and most powerful kingdoms in Auradon. We are political forces. If one of us get the throne, King Adam would lose all power at the table.”

And it wasn’t necessary to emphasize that this wasn’t the case for Chad’s kingdom. It was no mystery that while Chad was extremely popular with the people for his beauty and incredible resemblance to his mother, at court he had no support, and they were looking to replace him on the throne. His kingdom was really small. Any politician and nobility had to be sure that Chad wouldn’t take over Auradon’s kingdom and his presence was more to placate the public. Chad was a champion without sponsors in that contest.

Chad looked at them, suddenly understanding why the king was obsessed with him. He saw Chad as a puppet. No one would expect Chad to come to the throne and therefore it was a perfect vessel to use. King Adam didn't want to give up his power over Auradon, but with Chad...

The prince shifted uncomfortably in place and then looked at them doubtfully.

“I don’t plan to take the throne. I just want...” He denied “Do you …?” He cleared his throat. “What do you two think of the island?”

Well, that was unexpected.

“Do you think they are okay?” Chad sat down on the stone bench, slightly defeated. “I asked King Adam about my mother's family.” He looked at Uma, guilty “About yours too.”

Ursula and Morgana _._

“But the king only says they are well contained.” Chad frowned “I have read the laws that activated the island and nowhere is there the dispatch of guards or any kind of control. They just sent them there and… _just that._ ”

Uma began to fix her katar, the blade was hidden in her wristbands, but sometimes it would get stuck with the leather if she didn’t watch it that the blade wasn’t bent in training.

“Maybe they killed each other.” Uma answered pragmatically “A small island and megalomaniacs locked there? Bloodbath. In theory, the first to fall would be those who used all their abilities directly focused on magic. Because they wouldn't know what to do without it. Maybe in the beginning they were feared and respected, like Maleficent.” Uma looked at Audrey “But what is a fairy without magic against human warriors and hunters?” She was able to imagine the island as a small map of the battlefield. “Humans are cunning. Eventually, those who know how to move politically, charismatic, and strong, would take control. Those who could use the island to their advantage. Those who have something to offer the island over terror.”

“Pirates and hunters.” Audrey nodded “Those who have a real utility, as doctors, healers, survival experts and who know how to use nature to their advantage.”

Audrey sat next to Uma and tapped her index finger on her chin. Chad looked at them uncomfortably. That was another thing that separated Chad from Audrey and Uma. He hadn't been raised to survive intricate political movements. No one had prepared Chad with the ideas of sacrificing the few for the good of others and making difficult decisions for the prosperity of a kingdom. Chad had grown up in the purity of his mother's tale and hadn't passed the _Happily Ever After._ Audrey had been raised by old kings, the ones who had built the stage where her parents' tale had emerged. Uma, on the other hand, came from a world where it was normal to devour your descendants to maintain power, where your most powerful familiar could descend on you and claim you as theirs, and where cunning always was more powerful than force.

“Do you think villains have descendants?” Audrey ventured.

Chad and Uma looked at each other in alarm. Family. They could have more family in there.

“That would be inhuman.” Chad protested “Why would someone punish innocent people?”

Uma looked in the direction of the island. She had swum countless times around it, seeking to look inside. But even the marine life that entered the barrier never remembered what they saw.

“For the same reason that someone would allow a _thief's_ daughter to take his place as a prisoner?” Uma spoke softly, aware that they were on the beast's liar “Because they have other intentions.”

They looked at each other. Audrey and Chad were escaping their own kingdoms by being there. Uma was there to prove to her grandfather that she could already inherit the trident, the rest really didn't matter to her. But still, instinctively, Uma wanted to protect them. But with each passing day, they became more aware of the trap they had fallen into.

“Chadwick!” King Adam called to him from the door leading back to the castle.

The prince loosened his posture and gracefully relaxed his muscles and gave Audrey and Uma a carefree wink, giving the impression that they hadn't been speaking anything serious. Audrey tried to say something to Chad, but he didn't look back and headed toward the king. Uma caught the king's gaze. She closed the distance between Audrey, pretending nothing was happening.

“We must find out what the kings are up to.”

Audrey nodded and stood up, retrieving her shield.

“Do you trust me?” The princess asked, surprised.

“We have no other choice.” Uma reminded her, returning to training.

For now, they were only three children trapped in the beast's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Survive. If Ben were an animal, it would be something more like being the biggest, the strongest, the fiercest, and with the best territory. Roar and growl. But when it came to society, even a small one like the island, it was all about adaptability.

Ben lacked his mother’s regal, superhuman posture. When she entered a place, Rosaline always attracted attention. People tended to seek her approval or advice. His mother used to tell him that it was something in her nature. Like the song of a siren. Even within the island, it was something inherent to her. The fact that his mother used all that power to take control of the island in a way that no one else could compete was one of the things he admired.

‘ _Can’t cook an effective promise in an empty pot.’_

The Enchantress didn’t need to threaten or torture others. All she needed to do was _not help_. No one could survive without the guarantee of one of her remedies or doing business with her. His mother was in charge of the fresh food. And that was gold on the island.

But none of that was Ben. And at fourteen, he was no longer the little boy who could be respected just for being the son of one of the island’s leaders. At his age, out of the island, villains were already climbing their social position and heroes had already saved a village or two. So, he was already his own person. And as such, Ben had to move as if the place belonged to him in his own right. Especially when entering territory that responded the most to Captain Hook. Ben walked decisively, his aim clear, and his eyes attentive to the surrounding environment. The shops had been cleared and people appeared to have disappeared. From the ships, Ben could see people talking to each other, whispering nervously. The tension was alive. The VKs, as the adults had named their descendants as a deed, were milling around Harriet Hook’s ship, one of the oldest of their generation.

Ben shouldn’t be so critical. Although he hated the idea that his generation belonged to adults, he still took advantage of it. Ben wore his mother’s distinctive colors as if to remind people of his ancestry. People remembered him for his long antique gold and emerald jacket. Gil had sewn a gold rose on the back of it. Originally Ben had wanted the rose to be in glass, but his mother had categorically refused. Little by little Ben had thought that the crystal could be interpreted as the barrier that now covered them. That had been even more inspiring. But Ben had relented, as he always had to when it came to his mother and anything to do with the Beast.

“It was about time you arrived!” Ginny Gothel greeted him from the ship that was under Harriet’s control.

Ben relaxed his posture, the other descendants gave way, and he boarded. Ginny showed an incredible resemblance to Freddie Facilier and the rumors about her conception were only more apparent by the way that Doctor Facilier was constantly going out of his way to ensure that wherever Ginny was, there was everything she needed. That had made Harriet and her crew stronger. They were the first group of descendants large enough to represent a strong faction thanks to good food, materials, and weapons.

“I had to take care of Harry first.” Ben came in front of Ginny and took her hand. He kissed her knuckles covered in leather gloves and smiled at her “You understand, right?”

“Ben!” Harriet saluted from the helm with her voice as strong as lightning passing through his core.

Ginny looked at the captain. The wind ruffled Harriet’s black curls and her pirate clothing only framed her strong, well-trained body. Harriet was wearing a scarlet jacket that hung down wherever she went. Most of the scars earned from her fights with crocodiles were hidden under clothing. But everyone knew how strong Harriet was and where her strength failed, her ability prevailed.

“Oh, believe me, I know. I know it too well.” Ginny grunted away.

Mother Gothel was good at detecting herbal uses, but she didn’t have the patience to cultivate them. Ginny used to go to Rosaline’s clinic to learn how to treat wounds and that knowledge she carried over to Harriet’s crew. And specifically, she used it on Harriet.

Ben stepped forward, admiring the mostly female crew that Harriet had. Although they were called pirates, they were in charge of fishing to trade. A system that was much more valuable than money that couldn’t leave or affect the economy outside the island. Harriet led Ben into the ship’s cellars, straight to the section where prisoners were kept. Ben didn’t comment on the different men he saw there because if he asked, Harriet would once again show him that she was taking care of keeping her crew safe. They reached the last cell, where the most feisty resident was beating the bars violently.

“When Captain Hook finds out about this! You will see who you belong to, brat!”

Ben and Harriet exchanged a look. She handed the cell key to Ben, and he unlocked it, giving Harriet enough room to slam the man against the opposite wall and hit his throat with such force that he choked. Only a fool would call Harriet Hook a brat. But there were always adults who didn’t know how to identify forces superior and young to them. Ben entered the cell and sat on the old wooden bench. Harriet released the pirate at Ben’s feet. He waited for the man to regain consciousness a bit before beginning his part in all of it.

“I’m a person who considers the island to be a place of pleasures, don’t you think?” Ben commented aloud “Auradon has its True Love. But we live in freedom like no one else.”

Harriet stepped on the man’s back as he tried to stand up. She exerted pressure with her leg until the pirate collapsed again at Ben’s feet. Ben leaned in to get a better look at the man. He looked for something that could save the pirate. A small sign that everything that had happened was due to a misunderstanding or a mistake. But no. There were no signs of alcohol or drugs. The attack on Harry had been calculated.

Well… It was already decided.

“Now we have fresh fruits and vegetables. And nobody makes a monopoly on it.” Ben continued and opened his hand, showing a peach seed. “This right here entitles you to another peach. I remember planting the first trees when I was a kid. I remember the hard times before we had our own production. But the barrier acts as a magical greenhouse for us. Not too hot, not too cold. So instead of acting like proud and useless people, some decided to take advantage of the place in the best way.”

A crooked smile formed on Harriet’s lips, and she kicked the man onto his back. Only then did she rest the heel of her boot on the man’s throat. Ben admired the precision of her attack. Without needing to speak, it was obvious that the specific violence was punishment for attacking Harry. And at the same time, there was enough nonchalance in her actions to show that she could make things worse. Ben sighed deeply, admiring the peach seed. Trade allowed investment in the future. A seed for fruit. Because one seed would give a full fruit tree.

“The youngest doesn’t remember. But while the Evil Queen and Maleficent struggled to see whom more power would have, the rest of us were starving. Auradon’s supplies were never enough.” Harriet spoke harshly and pressed her foot against the pirate’s chest until it sank abnormally and the man lost his voice in a twist “The first fresh fruit I ate was given to me by Helga Sinclair and I would have sold my father for another bite… But it wasn’t necessary. That same day I was able to feed Harry and CJ without having to give anything in exchange for returning the seeds.”

Ben admired Harriet. She and Harry had so many things in common, like such a violent and strong way of dealing with things. The way their every move seemed prepared and natural. Attractive and beautiful. But Harriet was dominant. She wasn’t chaotic. Each hit had a motive. Each attack a reason. And sometimes Ben believed that she had a little of what he longed for but luckily not enough. Because Harriet would have broken his heart without even trying. Ben smiled at that thought and played with the rough seed between his fingers.

“Like with the first juicy fruits, this place is based on sensations. I personally like the idea of pleasure. Take what you want. As long as you aren’t an inconvenience to others.” Ben calmly clarified to the pirate’s terrifying eyes, “I believe in _True Pleasure_. The one that is received and delivered with consent. Without guilt or shame. The one full of pride. Forget True Love, which is only for heroes, princesses, and warriors. What we have here is available to everyone. If you promise people that you will give that to them... Well, they will give you anything. Especially what doesn’t make them happy or uncomfortable.” He sighed deeply “The pleasure of a good workout. The pleasure of the warmth of your partner against your body. The pleasure of laughing without worrying about so many things. True Pleasure. You know?” He stretched out his hand and offered it to the pirate “So you understand my curiosity to see that the _casual fights_ between pirates in which Harry has been involved in one way or another...”

“Mainly because of his lack of control.” Harriet conceded and as if she hadn’t just broken a couple of someone’s ribs, she collapsed down next to Ben and rested her elbow on his shoulder. “And other fights he has wanted to have.”

“Exactly.” Ben put the peach pit away and extended his hand back to the pirate in front of him. “But they have increased, you know? The fights. And they aren’t like crocodile fights, which, as Harriet has so kindly explained to me, produce a degree of pleasure related to the pure instinct and adrenaline of facing danger. But these fights aren’t like that, they don’t trigger anything good. Not on Harry. And certainly not on us.” Ben raised his eyebrows. “And today you just thought it was a good idea to stab Captain Hook’s son. To your captain’s son…? I suspect that you are better than that.”

The man took his hand. Ben could feel him shaking. He looked at the irritated skin. The path without blood but terribly marked. Harriet had held back. Ben had seen Harriet tear off someone’s arm as if it were easy. This was nothing. But Ben appreciated it. The pirate struggled to kneel down, avoiding Harriet’s gaze, and paying attention only to Ben.

“It was the captain’s orders.” The man whispered “Don’t kill the boy. But to remind him how weak he is to turn his back on his own father.”

That was the story of each descendant. They were just an extension of one of their parents. Stitched symbols on their backs, the colors they wore, and the fact that they always presented themselves as someone’s descendant. Ben thought of the nobility in Auradon, where people lived on titles before their names. Everything was the same in that big world. On the island, they were only reflecting a distorted concept of Auradon. Ben closed his grip on the man’s hand and thought of Maleficent. The symbol of the ancient island. A world of night terrors and constant dangers. Now there was some norm. It wasn’t perfect because they carried people tied to their old glory and in denial of their failure. But it was impossible to create perfection in some old generations. In those people, like the pirate, who only thought about power. Power. Power. _Power through fear_.

What kind of gratification was there in having power on a little piece of the island?

Harriet had said it. People were able to surrender their threat-based loyalties for a piece of fresh fruit. Fear wasn’t real power. Fear was weak.

The descendants knew that. So, the adults were upset. The attack on Harry wasn’t the only one of its kind. That is why the descendants lately gathered in groups.

Ben lowered his gaze to the man and with his free hand offered him a small vial with a content golden as honey.

“Harriet, could you give me a cup of hot water? Our partner here has given us the information we needed. And I think he deserves this.” Ben moved the vial between his fingers.

She took a deep breath. But as a worthy daughter of Captain Hook, she had a fine education. And just as Harriet knew how to fight with a sword, she also had a delicate tea set. She disappeared for a few seconds, leaving Ben alone with the man. He only helped the pirate so that he could sit down. Ben heard him growl and curse. When Harriet returned, she had a pretty white porcelain cup with deep crimson flowers painted around it. Ben poured the liquid into it and the soft honey scent reached them. Ben had to help the man drink because Harriet had shown no mercy with her hits.

“This is going to help.” Ben promised, giving him every last drop, “Honey is still exceedingly rare on the island. But it’s delicious, right? Although it’s a good source of energy, its best feature is its delicious taste, right? Can you feel the taste of roses? The honey comes from a hive near my mother’s roses.”

The man nodded. Ben remembered the pirate. He and his mother had healed his wounds a couple of times. Nothing really serious. Just stupid cuts from drunk pirates. The man finished to the last drop. Ben retrieved the cup and smiled brightly at the man. After tasting the honey, the pirate had become much more alive and calmer. He didn’t even seem to mind the recent hits. Ben thought about what a harsh life that pirate must have. So devoid of pleasure and happiness that a little honey would make him happy.

Harriet stayed at the cell entrance and Ben took a couple of steps back when they reached four minutes after the last drop of the poison was drunk.

The man collapsed on the ground and began to convulse forcefully. Blood spurted from his mouth and he looked at Ben in alarm. Ben crouched beside the man and closed his hand on the pirate’s skull.

“One of my favorite pleasures is Harry. The heat of his body close to mine. _Alive_. His scent when I sink my nose into his neck. _Safe_. His seductive accent. _Strong_. His dangerous look. _Chaotic_.” Ben closed his hand in the man’s hair as the pirate remained stiff but alive, feeling the deep pain biting at him in the prison of his body. “Honey is always good to hide poison... A smile always can hide hatred.” He growled protectively.

True Pleasure was an island privilege. Ben wasn’t going to let the relics of the past take that away from him. He watched the pirate’s eyes full of fear as his body remained rigid and flaring inside. The pain was electric. The pain was intense. _The pain was real_. And the pain was a claustrophobic prison. Without voice. Without escape. No one was going to save the man. Not even his own instinct.

“Your father crossed the line, Harriet.” Ben got up and looked at the girl “You know that.”

Harriet was tense. But she nodded.

“He’s not the only one.” She looked at him “You have seen them. Every day there are more of them against us. Either we bend to what they want, or they attack us. The villains don’t see us as their children, but as cheap labor... Dispensable.”

Ben thought about what that entailed. Actually, the descendants were more in number than the villains. But many were young, just children. 

But others…

Others were like Harriet.

“Lead them.” Ben pointed out “You are the oldest and strongest among us. You can-”

“I’m not a leader.” Harriet interrupted him “I’m a captain, a pirate, and a big sister. A strategist and a warrior. But I’m not a leader.” She looked at the wounded body on the ground, slowly dying “I don’t have the patience to free the descendants and to keep them safe.”

“So...?” Ben looked at the cup “How about Freddie? Ginny? Or Harry?”

“You. How about _you_.” Harriet looked at him in exasperation. “Ben, you know it has to be you. The four leaders listen to you. The descendants trust you.”

“I’m not strong enough.” Ben reminded him “I’m a healer and a poisoner. I use my harmless appearance to take advantage of others. But I don't have a chance in a real fight. I’m not strong like you.”

“You don’t need to be. But our leader have to be smart enough and really care about the descendants.” Harriet crossed her arms “…like you. You don't just care about my brother. You do it for all of us.” She showed her muscles to accentuate her determination,

Ben felt chills. Perhaps because of the show of strength that that simple gesture framed in Harriet. Or because of the implications.

“I don’t want my brothers to live all of his life in captivity,” Harriet explained.

That was the start of so many people who had decided to do what was best for the island. A selfish wish that benefited others. Ben always admired how an act like that was released correctly so far away.

“Okay.” Ben nodded “But let’s start small... with ours.”

“And soon we will cover everyone.” Harriet put her arm around Ben’s shoulders. “Welcome to adulthood. I'll train you and when you're ready I'll let you mark Harry as yours.”

Ben was only fourteen. Old enough for so many things if he were royalty. But he felt too young to change the island. But that last part. The promise Harriet made about Harry made Ben face his future with courage. And Ben suspected that anyone in his place would have done the same. For Harry, he would become a leader, a captain, and even a king if it guaranteed to have Harry by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Uma looked at the gannet in her tub trying to pose seductively for her.

“You have a serious problem.” She crossed her arms.

‘I _thought you liked marine things._ ’

And suddenly Uma wanted to shoot birds and dissect them… Maybe Gaston’s path to hunting so many animals had included a certain persistent horny Greek god.

“I’m not interested,” Uma stressed.

And Zeus squawked in frustration, flapping his wings loudly, fluttering against the tub. Uma covered her ears tightly, feeling irritated by the sound.

“Zeus Horcos.” She called the god by one of his most valuable names. 

The bird stood still and looked at her reproachfully. Or at least with what should be a reproach in that form.

“…don’t call me that way.”

Uma rested her hands on her hips. _Horcos_ watched over the oaths. And it was also one of the epithets of the king of the Olympian gods. Triton had made sure that after what happened between Ursula and Morgana with Ariel and Melody respectively, no being with Olympian blood would attempt anything without real consent against a member of his family. And all of that was wrapped in a divine oath. Uma had learned that the latter was especially due to Zeus. But she had to give him credit for the insistence.

“To what do I owe your visit?” She stared at him “I thought the gods weren’t interested in Auradon.”

“That’s true. The land of the Seelie and Unseelie is too chaotic for us. Their rules seem to make up and the way they treat humans...” The bird denied paternalism “So terrible. I don’t understand how Ariel got involved in all this. Or why Hercules wanted us to bond with these lands.”

Uma bit back a cruel laugh. It wasn’t good to mock the king of the gods, but there was too much irony in his words. Audrey had explained to her about the magical beings that plagued the kingdoms of Auradon. Fairies, pixies, trolls, magical spirits, and so much more were part of two groups: The Seelie Court, more beneficently inclined, but still dangerous, and the Unseelie Court, more malicious.

What happened is that people sweetened the stories to convey the final message of those adventures. Like what had happened with Aurora, Audrey’s mother. She had received gifts from the fairies. Beauty, which initially sounded good until the years passed and Aurora didn’t age, stuck with the concept of eternal and perpetual youthful beauty that the Seelie Court shared. And not to mention that at any moment Aurora would begin to sing when her heart was filled with emotion. Happiness, sadness, anger, or fear. Everything was expressed in a song. The gifts, innocent as they seemed, were dangerous to humans. Even Merryweather’s gift seemed to really mean that Aurora would _never_ die. When the time comes and her life will end, she would sleep until the kiss of true love… And live again until the moment of her death, where she wouldn’t die but would sleep until the love’s kiss. Always caught in that cycle. Forever. 

That’s how the fairies were.

Different from humans.

But once again, what difference was there between them and the Greek gods? Beings who felt superior and always got involved with humans at the expense of what they really wanted. Fairies and gods kidnapped beautiful humans. Fairies and gods created terrible curses. Seelie and Unseelie, gods, titans, giants and so many more. They were all the same in Uma’s eyes. But she had the wisdom to keep her opinion sealed in her mind.

“You still don’t answer my question.” Uma reminded the bird.

“I’m here for that prince. Chad…”

“You can’t have him as your new cupbearer. If you want someone to keep your _glass full,_ look elsewhere.” Uma leaned in and smirked “He’s mine. And I don’t give you my consent to compete for Chad.”

The bird opened its eyes comically. For a moment it seemed like Zeus was transforming into something different. But then he moved in annoyance.

“That’s not the agreement... Don’t twist the oath-!” The bird stopped and relaxed its body “You are too cunning for your own good, Uma.”

And that was the only way a Greek hero made legends. So, she took it as a compliment.

“But that’s not what I meant. That prince is extremely popular with humans. And you can judge me by my passion for young lovers, but the way they talk about Chad…” The bird denied.

Uma knew what the god was referring to. While the Beast had them completely isolated from outside contact, Uma had found some magazines among the servants’ things. And while her actions were not noble, they were practical and therefore very valid. What Uma had found was a handful of articles on Chad. The way the public eye seemed to over-sexualize him under the guise of being cute and attractive. Uma had felt nauseous when reading comments from obviously adult people justifying her desire for Chad, a boy of only fourteen years old, with the excuse that at his age some princesses were already married. Uma suspected that the moment they contacted the outside world again, what she would discover would be worse. No one seemed to care that Chad was a minor when they commented on his photos. The way they highlighted how attractive or cute he looked seemed like the perfect excuse to treat him like an object.

She suspected that there must be people out there thinking the same of Audrey and that eventually the same would happen to her. But Chad was popular with the people. His image had increased exponentially from an early age.

“So, we think you need a little support.” The bird continued as if it wasn’t problematic all that topic “A little divine blessing.”

“No thanks.” Uma was stoic in her response.

“Why?” The bird screeched and thunder echoed in the distance.

Uma rolled her eyes.

“Because if you guys step in to support me, the Seelie and Unseelie courts are likely to do it to support Audrey. And that would just make the humans want to get a lot more involved in supporting Chad.” Uma logically responded “I am not interested in creating a contemporary version of the Iliad by mixing different beings. I already have my own problems here without others getting involved.”

Like Beast and his plans. Or the inconsistent politics and ‘ _perfect_ ’ society that Auradon was. Nothing made sense. Everything seemed to be told through a sweet tale of fairy tales.

“I thought you were only getting involved in all this for the trident.” The bird responded with amusement.

“And it is,” Uma replied, not so sure anymore.

The only reason she wanted to earn the right to Auradon’s throne was that it was her fastest ticket to proving her claim to the trident of the sea. Uma wasn’t ready to wait centuries. A few years under Auradon’s training were worth it.

But now…

Now she was intrigued. Chad had opened her eyes to the island. And Audrey on the reality of Auradon. Uma was concerned and had already gotten too involved in it to refuse.

“Uma...?” Audrey’s voice from the other side of the bathroom door made her straighten up “Are you okay? I hear voices.”

Uma looked at the bird and that was Zeus’s signal to disappear in a blinding glare. Uma blinked a few times, trying to regain her vision. She opened the door and noticed the dark circles under the princess’s eyes. After all, it was three in the morning. Uma cocked her face, intrigued. Audrey balanced her body on the tips of her feet. The princess had her brown hair in a braid and over her pink nightdress, she wore a green robe. Uma waited for the princess to give her a good reason to be there, inside her bedroom at that time.

Until she remembered that Audrey had asked a question.

“...Since last year, Zeus has tried to convince me to be his consort.” Uma looked up at the sky and frowned “And, luckily, Hera can’t do anything with that. Because she likes to blame her husband’s victims and punish them.”

“A year...?” Audrey cut herself off and looked away.

Maybe because she realized that Uma had been sincere, even though it wasn’t necessary. Or because she remembered that it wasn’t so strange for a teenager to be courted, among gods or in the nobility. Audrey took a step back and then another, allowing Uma to exit the bathroom. Uma had left a nightstand lamp on and from what she could tell, it wasn’t enough light for Audrey. Living all her life at sea, Uma was used to require little light to perfectly distinguish her surroundings. But still, her human appearance needed a little light at night. So average humans must need more.

“You’re good?” Uma asked.

Audrey tried to nod and put on one of her pretty princess smiles that would convince any servant to give her more cookies at tea time. But the princess held back.

“...They are outside,” Audrey confessed.

“Who?” Uma instinctively brought her hand to her arm, where she used to carry her hidden retractable katar. But because until ten minutes ago, she too had been sleeping until the sound of Zeus’s flapping wings, she hadn’t armed herself.

But Audrey refused and walked over to the window, slightly opening the curtain. Uma looked out at the forest around the back of the castle and was about to ask once more what Audrey meant. But she noticed the lights. Dancing and moving. Like fireflies, but silver. Uma pressed her forehead against the glass, trying to see better. But only her instinct told her that someone was there. An army.

“Fairies... The court of fairies.” Audrey explained.

“In the stories they always make them sound friendly...” Uma whispered, trying to see them.

One of the first lessons she, Chad, and Audrey had to live was learning the truth. Not the idealized and perfect version that everyone believed to sustain the happily ever after that kept kings and queens in power in those modern times. But the truth. Where day by day fairies turned princes into toads, trolls ate adventurers, dragons slept on greedy treasures of humans, goblins impregnated maidens who slept carelessly in the forest and so many other things. The truth about Hercules, that he hadn’t been transformed into a demigod, but that he had been the son of one of Zeus’s lovers and that Hera had convinced Hades to attack his own brother and use Zeus’s bastard son as the engine of her revenge. But it wasn’t Hera, the queen of Olympus who was on the island, but a part of Hades, the one who had been poisoned by Hera.

The truth wasn’t talking about good-hearted girls who meet her perfect prince. The only reason she had been able to marry the heir to the throne was not because of her good heart, but because she was the daughter of a duke and the kingdom was too small to aspire to arrange a marriage with a princess from another kingdom. Without that title, Cinderella would have continued cleaning floors.

The truth clarified that not everyone could afford a little fantasy in their lives. Even fairies only helped noble families because they could accept the deals that magical beings asked for. And they usually attacked noble families because they could get something out of them.

Audrey was sitting on the edge of the window, regal and perfect as if she were posing for one of those ancient paintings that filled the corridors of the castle. But her body was tense, her hands clenched around the curtain. And it was so rare to see someone so capable of fighting, being nervous in the presence of strangers. But at the same time, it made sense. In hindsight, Uma’s problem with the gods was between equals. They might be more powerful than her, but they all played the same rules of the game. So, Uma knew what to do. Audrey no. Magical creatures were strange and diverse. A huge mystery that they played with humans. Some would arbitrarily decide to be fairy godmothers and others would go around creating collective hallucinations like some bizarre lesson.

“But fairies are different with your family. They helped your mother and protected her from Maleficent.” Uma sought to encourage the princess “They wouldn’t hurt you...”

“Have you heard of the baby swap?” Audrey tore her gaze away from the glass.

Uma thought it was something that explained itself. But she denied, giving the princess room to elaborate.

“Sometimes fairies trade their offspring with human babies. So, they can play with the delicate human babies, so innocent and imperfect until they get bored of them.” Audrey averted her gaze around her “As the baby fairy grows among humans, gaining power. And the fairies will take care of protecting their descendant so that it is their connection to something they want. Something like power. Something like control. Something like money... And the baby fairy grows up and becomes a perfect person, forever, moving as if floating on the clouds, their voice like a perfect nightingale... And no one would suspect anything. Because people would believe that fairies only cared for a human family.”

Audrey let her words float, letting them dance in Uma’s logical mind. And she looked at Audrey hoping she was joking. Because that was terrifying. And it was obvious that it wasn’t the worst part yet.

“But there is something they want most... Because the fairies of the Seelie Court cannot lie.” Audrey looked out the window “They want a descendant between a fairy and a human. Someone who can lie like a human and be like them.”

Uma got up. A protective instinct surrounded her. Before the princess could do anything, Uma parted the curtains and opened her window. She could feel Audrey’s hand close on her wrist, but she didn’t think about it anymore. Uma jumped to stand on the edge of the window, feeling gravity play with her balance. She held onto the frame of the large window and gazed out into the forest. The icy early morning wind crept into her top and caressed her bare thighs. To her surprise, the princess’s arms went around her waist, like a protective harness. Uma thought she had rarely been hugged. So rarely. And that maybe it was strange that she enjoyed that gesture so much, even though it wasn’t really a real hug.

“What do you do?” Audrey wanted to pull her in. “Didn’t you hear me?”

Uma looked at her. The princess was shocked and terrified. They knew that no one could break through the castle’s protections and they were safe. But for that very reason is that Uma was there, measuring the beings in the forest that had suddenly silent. A part of Una's mind wryly thought that was another type of barrier that marked Uma’s life. Another barrier that someone else swore was for her protection.

“Is it true?” She asked without taking her gaze from the forest.

“We don’t know! Just because fairies don’t lie doesn’t mean they can’t twist the truth.” Audrey responded quickly, “But that would make sense. My mother wouldn’t have magical blessings... She would be just a fairy, don’t you think? The gifts from the fairies were only to cover up her origin. And the reason Maleficent wanted to attack my mother was to destroy the Seelie Court political movement. So, the wind plays with my hair not because of my beauty, but because of my origin.”

“But you _are_ beautiful.” Uma looked down at her, pointing out the obvious.

“And yet the wind doesn’t do the same with Chad. And he is beautiful too. The birds don’t sing when they look at you, Uma. And you are alluring.”

“I’m a goddess, it is different. But good point.” Uma looked ahead and smiled “So, I don’t know what I’m doing. But I hope they interpret it as marking my territory or something. Something heroic. I'm letting them fill in the blanks for me.”

Audrey laughed in disbelief. Uma shrugged. The greatest trait of a leader was pretending that they knew what they were doing. And very rarely could Uma admit that she was improvising. Audrey buried her face in Uma’s back to stifle her laughter. 

… She trusted Audrey.

And she didn’t want to sweeten the truth as expected of the leaders.

With Audrey, she wanted to admit that he was only fourteen. That it didn’t matter that she had divine blood or that she never had time to be a child. Uma was still only fourteen years old and the world on earth was new to her. So, she didn’t know what she was doing all the time, but Uma had a good instinct. The princess leaned her forehead against Uma’s back and took a deep breath.

“Get down from there. I think you’ve proved your point to them.”

Uma smiled and went down, closing her window. The lights had disappeared. And although there were still people in the forest, they were now keeping their presence hidden. Uma felt intimidating, capable of silencing a court of fairies.

“So... A goddess, a half-Seelie, and a human enter the beast’s guard.” Uma recited.

“And all three survive.” Audrey nodded.

“Do you trust me, princess?” Uma asked, amused.

“Yes.” Audrey tilted her face and twisted a smile “Or am I lying?”

“How mean... I like you.” Uma smiled at her first friend.

“Now... Is it weird that I want to stand guard outside Chad’s room?” Audrey brought her fingertips together a couple of times, “Just for a little bit? Until the fairy court leaves? “

Uma tilted her face.

“I wanted to do the exact same thing when I saw Zeus.” She offered her arm, “We have among us a prince very cute and so unsure of himself.”

“The perfect snack for beings who believe that kidnapping is a compliment,” Audrey responded with light music in her voice.

They both laughed at each other. Life was a dark joke where laughing was better than panic.

So, they went to stand guard outside the prince’s room. And that was final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal for humans, for fairies and for gods can be so different and terrifyingly similar.


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out that being a leader was more listening to others and less starting fights. Which Ben appreciated. Just because he was good at healing or poisoning people didn't mean the latter was one of his favorite actions. Although something almost animalistic came to possess him when he thought of protecting others. It was his voice but it also seemed something alien to him. A part of Ben that seemed to be sealed off and growing far away from him but sometimes its voice was louder than whatever was keeping it locked up.

‘ _Smash them. Destroy them. Eliminate them. Anyone who touches what is yours must disappear.’_

Ben interpreted that as inevitable. On the island, hearing voices was the most common thing. The barrier didn’t keep all the supernatural completely silent. Ben still remembered that hopeless conversation that every descendant had with their parent at some point in life.

‘ _Who is my other parent?’_

His mother had seen him guiltily. As if she had taken him away from something, but she didn't regret it either. Which was normal in his mother's species. Ben had been seven years old and had overheard Doctor Facilier confess to his mother that he had a daughter outside the barrier and was being rise by Mama Odie. When Auradon caught him and put him on the island, they had taken her away from him. Doctor Facilier remembered that the bayou had been shaken that day and the shadows had screamed. But sometimes that memory got mixed up. Doctor Facilier felt as if his daughter had been taken from him when he lived on the island. Inevitable. That didn't make sense. Sometimes he remembered the bayou and sometimes was the _sea_ that rise. Sometimes the cry was from the shadows and other times from a _woman_. Ben had heard everything and wondered if his father, outside of the barrier, would miss him like Doctor Facilier missed his daughter.

But his mother told him that his father had been dishonest and deceitful, hiding in false promises and courtesies that camouflaged his despotism and megalomania. Ben had listened to her description and had dared to ask if his father was a fairy, like her, but an Unseelie fairy, more prone to harm. His mother had laughed at his idea and he thought he was wrong, but she smiled at him.

‘ _Despot and destructive. A monster and a beast. Those are the characteristics of an Unseelie fairy. Those are the characteristics of your father. Don't think about him because he doesn't think about you. And for that, you are safe my child.’_

Ben didn’t want to press the issue further. To think that his father was the same species as Maleficent was beyond terrifying and he didn't want to know how his mother had ended up with him. Still long enough to conceive him. What Maleficent was capable of was disproportionately cruel. Ben must always guard his deep fear that his time under Maleficent's captivity had left in him.

So, the voices in his mind were something from the Unseelie. Their intrusive thoughts, that like poisoned honey, wanted to destroy others. That was why he could lie, because his father was a twisted being capable of it, just like humans. This is why he liked poisons. Healing and killing. But Ben struggled daily to follow his mother's nature. To push his actions, still questionable, to good reason.

But sometimes he lost the battle.

“I thank you for allowing me to be here. The view is incredible.” Ben commented aloud, pointing towards Auradon “From here, I can see the boats with supplies come and go.”

From the top of the Jolly Roger, the wind ruffled his hair just enough to remind him that he was off the ground. But Harry had explained that this wind wasn’t enough to navigate. In one of the talks that Ben had spied on his mother with Helga Sinclair, Prince Hans, and Doctor Facilier, Ben had listened with fascination as Helga explained that, given the moment, the best way to escape would be to use the Greek vessels that she had acquired from Captain Hook when he believed they were unfit for a pirate. The oars of those ships would carry them far and like warships, they were prepared to fight if necessary. Once outside, the wind would help them escape. The idea didn’t excite Doctor Facilier, who, like Prince Hans preferred an exit using the bridge, but lacked a means of transport for that. Animal or mechanical.

Ben knew the adults were looking for ways to get them out of there. Helga and Hans worked together on an electronic pulse, something against the magical barrier that would work long enough to flee. Although Ben had overheard Prince Hans wailing late at night while checking the island's supplies and the movement of the market, that he feared that upon leaving, the spell the trolls put on him would return. Rosaline always claimed that once the spell of a fairy, Seelie or Unseelie was broken, should again be cast. If the trolls had wanted their innocent human, Kristoff, to be their connection to Arendelle's royalty and politics, hopefully, they would see no need for a _‘bit of fixer-upper’,_ and since Hans was a _minor thing_ and therefore, they would no longer need a ‘ _flex arrangement’_ his personality to make Hans an unexpected enemy. Luckily, Prince Hans had already gotten over his crush for Anna. Although that didn't mean he was comfortable with being sent to the Isle of the Lost, as a suggestion from the trolls, to _get him out of the way forever and the whole thing now was fixed._ After all, the trolls had almost forced a marriage between Anna and Kristoff in the blink of an eye. So, Hans was afraid that, by fleeing the island, the trolls would seek a more permanent way to ‘ _fix everything_ ’ and put him out of the picture.

There was no doubt that Rosaline wasn’t much of a fan of the Unseelie fairies. Ben shared the sentiment. Prince Hans was part of a growing number of prisoners who were there as dirty secrets that others in Auradon wanted to hide forever. Doctor Facilier felt that they could use Prince Hans and his kingdom as an excellent wild card when escaping.

“Everyone talks about escaping.” Ben looked at Captain Hook beside him. The space was small from the crow's nest. So, the pirate had his legs drawn up against his chest “But every plan I hear is to runaway… Runaway and revenge. Escape and seize power…” Ben looked around “We have made the island a decent place. And yes, it could be better. But the idea of freedom doesn’t sound tempting when the adults want to drag us into possible problems that end us where we started: Locked up. Don’t you think?” He smiled at the captain “Of course, when I talk about _us_ I mean the young people. You call us descendants. But you know? We aren’t your property.”

The man frowned and Ben gave him his brightest smile. He loved the island. Which perhaps spoke dreadfully to his survival instinct. And maybe Harry was right, and his instincts were broken. But for Ben it was inevitable. The island was a liberating place. Even with the work that people like Helga and Hans put in to maintain a social structure, everyone knew that the island wasn’t a kingdom. To the lament of some villains. But for the same reason that Ben loved the small streets, the art on every wall, the mix of cultures, and the power that anyone could wield, he knew that for the same love he felt he had to find ways to maintain what they had created.

“I like to listen.” Ben continued “To each of you… And I can understand the essence that differentiates us from any of the Auradon’s kingdoms. The reason someone as well-mannered and stylish as you decided to be a pirate is for freedom, right? The pleasure of doing what you want. Without rules. No expectations. No laws. In the sea, people are free. On the island, we could do the same if you all stopped seeing us as your property.”

Captain Hook stifled his laughter and looked up at the cloudy sky. Yes, it was difficult to think of the Isle of the Lost as Isla Tortuga once was. A paradise of free trade, rest, and far from politics, laws, and decency. Not just for the sexual pleasure that Auradon had well-guarded under the promise of love and marriage. No. But there was no expectation of how a person, whatever their gender, their origin, or their ancestry, would behave in the Island of the Lost. 

Absolute freedom!

But it was difficult to implant that idea in people like Captain Hook who believed that the most appropriate thing to toughen his children was to keep them in such a state of alert that it could drive them crazy. And it was difficult to reason with people like Maleficent, the Evil Queen, or others who were still obsessed with their revenge and themselves. Ben didn't think any of them had bothered to see the mountains and the plantations, where others ventured to pick the fresh fruit and brought the rotten fruit that came from Auradon as compost. Ben had even seen Helga smile when she saw people carrying baskets full of fruits and vegetables, they smile and greet her with something beyond respect. Those people would go to war for her.

For Helga Sinclair, who had killed Lyle Tiberius Rourke again the second they reached the island. The first murder committed there.

‘ _Any traitor deserves to relive death more than once. Nothing personal.’_

Perhaps that moment so coldly calculated between people who barely understood what would become of them from that moment on the Isle of the Lost had been the reason why chaos didn’t break out.

But many people on the island would die for Helga. For her strategic mind, her leadership, and her fighting ability. Ben's mother could heal wounds, but Helga eliminated the problem. Prince Hans made sure that another similar problem didn’t happen again, after all, he was good at managing.

Although nothing could be possible without Doctor Facilier, he was the mastermind for networking, for making connections, for making contracts, and knowing exactly what to say and who to say to get things moving. His undoubted charisma made even the youngest flutter around him. Doctor Facilier was a businessman, even when he created the first school and the first entertainment center for children and young people, he was knowing the benefits that this would bring. Because of the times when Ben had shared the table with the man, Ben had realized that Doctor Facilier was preparing for some internal revolution. Now Ben understood the reason why Facilier wanted to be on good terms not only with Rosaline but with Ben and always advised him so that Ben’s public image was the best. Thanks to Doctor Facilier, it was that Ben found out when another descendant needed help, or it was necessary to intervene in some sector.

‘ _You are the face of the new generation, boy. Be a good one.’_

At that moment, all that work invested seemed very appropriate.

“They think I haven't noticed. Helga, Hans, Facilier, and my mother see me as their secret weapon. But it doesn't bother me. I have learned well.” Ben got up and leaned on the railing carefully, watching the people in the docks.

The crowd was already there. His eyes quickly found his mother, always impeccable with the used clothes that arrived on the island. She looked at him with intrigue, not knowing what was happening and he greeted her with a slight wave of his hand. As always, next to her was Helga Sinclair and her simple presence made people create a circle around them. At the end of the crowd formed by descendants were Doctor Facilier and Prince Hans looking critically at what was happening. 

Ben knew that everyone wanted to escape the island but the high possibility of staying there forever was an option that they had to deal with. That _he_ had to deal with. And making the best of their lives was the only option they had. He had.

At least that's what the island's leaders were looking for him. Ben was seen as a means to reach that goal. He knew it. Perhaps he could philosophize if it was his education or something natural in his core but the truth was that Ben was interested in the people who inhabited the island. They were _his_ people. That was _his_ home.

He looked at Harriet Hook giving orders on the ship. Her crew had taken the Jolly Roger by surprise. The adults had been captured and put to the test. Harriet had freed some, like Mr. Smee. And others, who were known to be a danger to the weaker ones in the port, had been thrown overboard. Harriet had been especially cruel to those who at some point had taken advantage of a woman and escaped her justice by being under Captain Hook's protection. Ben had been there without interrupting the masterful work that Harriet and her crew had done. Weeks of preparation had led to that moment. Ben had advised Harriet with every little detail he had observed but frankly she had it all covered. All they had needed from Ben was the promise that only Harriet's crew would receive medical treatment if necessary. And Ben had accepted.

Now the descendants controlled the port.

Harriet had sent out an audience large enough for the entire island to know of the victory. And only then had she lifted her own father to the top of the ship and left him alone with Ben. Harriet had looked at him as if she were giving him an honor and he took it as such. Ben would do his part that day.

Ginny Gothel started a marine song that the entire crew followed with the tapping of their feet. Everyone was expectant as the crew sang about pirate women and the freedom of the sea. The mood in the crowd grew lively and even Ben grinned from his position and pulled Captain Hook up by the collar of his elegant shirt. The poor pirate fell on his side due to the ropes his daughter had used to immobilize him. Ben looked at Harriet's work, practical and brutal, the man couldn't move a bit. And without his hook, there was no danger that Captain Hook could cunningly free himself as he was so well known to do. But when it came to ropes, Ben preferred Harry's work. There was always an artistic and beautiful touch to the brutality with which he immobilized an enemy. Ben sometimes thought it was a waste to release a hostage because it meant undoing his best friend's work.

“I think this captures the essence of the island,” Ben commented, resting Captain Hook's head on the railing so that he could see the dancing and the animosity of the people. So, he can hear the music and the laughter. So that the old pirate can feel the people alive “A constant evolution that if you try to stop it becomes a revolution.”

And Ben pushed the pirate over the railing. 

He watched as the body rotated in the air as if doing a roll and before falling, the rope around his neck stopped the fall. Ben saw the surprise on the pirate's face and his hat fall to the deck. The rope tightened and Captain Hook looked at Ben in disbelief at what just happened. Even though Harriet had been the one who put the rope around his neck and tied it to the mast. Ben knew that no one was singing anymore, and everyone was watching him, just as Harriet had wanted. But Ben didn’t take his eyes off the man who was to blame for Harry being an uncontrollable force but also a child terrified of being abandoned. Ben tilted his face, watching the man convulse, unable to do anything to fight with some dignity due to the ropes immobilizing his entire body. It was only a few seconds of pure awareness. But it all felt like hours. Slow and long hours where the man's face turned completely red and the rope was buried in his neck until it sank completely in the flesh. Eternal days for the crimson fury to leave Captain Hook’s eyes and return to a black color before losing all shine.

Silent.

The port supported Rosaline. Being so close to the docks meant that it was sailors and fishermen who most visited her clinic. But tyrants like Captain Hook, who believed it was okay to take advantage of the misery of others made the island a week place. For people like Hook who thought it was okay to make his children believe that at any moment they could be attacked and die or lose his protection and be devoured by their father's enemies, was the reason the Isle of the Lost still felt like a prison and not a home.

Ben looked down and saw Harry in the port, a few steps away from boarding the Jolly Roger. His face was one of pure surprise and confusion. People were looking at him. Now Harry was alone, without anyone's protection. And Ben noticed how tragic that was. The only reason Harry cared about Captain Hook was that the man was his only guarantee of being alive. And yet, it was a type of security that came with scars, injuries, pain, threats, and physical and psychological abuse. Almost induced insanity. Harry looked at Ben, searching for an answer as to what this all meant.

Ben descended, passing the body of Captain Hook who was still slowly dying. That was the insignia method that only his close associates knew Ben had. A slow death for a life of suffering to others. Ben didn't consider himself a torturer, but someone who appreciated every second of what he did, including this kind of thing. And dying by hanging could be such a slow and painful process. But very few people knew that.

Arriving on deck, Harriet greeted him with two heavy smacks on the back and a look that could set the world on fire. She vibrated with excitement and passion. Because that was the moment when everything changed. Even if the adults didn't know yet. Harriet looked at Ginny and she called the entire crew to be quiet. And that was enough for the entire audience to shut up. Ben looked at the people around him and felt Harriet's arm around his shoulders. There was no girl on the island he admired more. She was solemn and strong, attractive, and powerful, ruthless, and brutal. Ben would always remember the time he had been in love with Harriet until her indifference had killed his childhood feelings. Which he was now grateful for. Because he didn't think she could see someone like him as equal if he had the honor of sharing her bed. Besides, Ben wasn’t a woman, so he never had a chance with Harriet and her fire.

The idea warmed her cheeks. Because he was too young for so many things, but the pleasure was discovered on the island from an early age, perhaps as a desperate act of reaching adulthood and independence. Everyone knew that Ginny had already slept in the same bed as Harriet for years and that the bites on Harriet's neck were a replica of Ginny's teeth. The idea that he could have something like that was tempting and terrifying. Marking someone like that meant being ready for anything. Harriet gave him one last shake and addressed the people in front of her. Like a good leader, she hovered over the rail. The wind waved her hair lifting it like a lion. At some point, she had taken her father's hat and now it adorned her head with the distinguished elegance that contracted in her tight leather pants that shaped her strong legs and the blouse that fell over her large shoulders.

“Listen well villains: This is not Auradon. You can't oppress us here and force us to bow our heads just because you say so.” Harriet raised her fist and descendants celebrated her words “We are not helpers, attendants, servants, or slaves. We help build this town from scratch. We are not second-class citizens. Either accept our existence or wait for our resistance.”

The public celebrated. Ben watched as his mother and the other leaders smiled approvingly. If the descendants organized, it implied one less problem of corruption, micro-trafficking, cheap labor, and market imbalance.

Ben stood next to Harriet and silence came. Next to her, it was obvious that Ben had yet to grow up. He was the most common face of the descendants. Not an adult. Not a child. Ben avoided his mother's gaze because he knew what was going to happen.

“And if you harm one of us, expect that all of us will hunt you down and eliminate the problem,” Ben responded with his hands behind his back and his perfect posture, as Prince Hans would do in the meetings he attended.

The descendants cried out in sheer joy. Some girls started throwing things at Captain Hook's body, although few projectiles reached him. Most of the Jolly Roger's descendants joined in and even some pirates, those who were spared, decided to contribute. Harriet took CJ and carried her below deck so she wouldn't have to see that. While the youngest Hook had gone through her father's usual alert and paranoid treatment, she also had her pride and didn't seem comfortable with seeing a Hook display like that. Even if that was the person who always reminded her that he had chosen her name to match his initials, so it was easy to remember.

Ben looked for Harry, who seemed hesitant to get on the ship. Ben stepped forward and extended his hands to his best friend. Harry advanced, confused. So, Ben took his face instead, forcing him to be much closer until their foreheads met. Harry looked at him trying to figure out what was happening.

“Does it bother you that I killed your father?” Ben asked.

Harry muffled his laughter.

“I think it's too late to ask me that.”

Ben smiled and cocked his face. He felt his nose brush against Harry's cheekbone and his lips lightly brushed the pirate's. Despite having been this close a hundred times, Ben had never dared to cross that last line. Always believing that he wasn’t ready to fulfill that responsibility. Harry's eyes looked up at him in alarm. Harry’s entire body was tense, but for anyone else, that must be imperceptible. Harry was a master at demonstrating his undoubted dominance and sadism. That strategy had kept him alive. And that was what Ben admired about him most strongly.

People were watching. The audience Harriet had created for Ben was there for the final act. As they had planned. And Ben allowed himself to do something he had longed for for so long. A leap of faith into the chaotic storm that entailed his bond with Harry Hook.

Ben pressed his lips against Harry's and let the world know. Instantly, Harry held him tightly by his waist and Ben growled against his mouth, devouring Harry’s lips. That was his first kiss. And it was in front of a crowd. With the corpse of Harry’s father suspended above them. That was Ben’s first kiss and maybe it was Harry's too. And although his teeth collided with Harry's, he did things he knew well. His hand on the pirate's neck to gain territory. His other hand was buried in Harry's hair. And Ben could feel the pirate gently succumb to his control until Harry followed his rhythm and received everything from him.

“Now you are mine.” Ben whispered against Harry's lips “And I'll get you out of here.” He promised.

Even if it wasn't what Harry wanted. But it was definitely what they deserved. Harry tried to reply, maybe some kind of protest, but Ben smiled at him and took a step to the side.

“You know? My mother is going to kill me for what I just did.”

Harry laughed and looked up at the mainmast.

“Kill my father? Claim me publicly?”

“Without mentioning it to her previously.” Ben didn't answer clearly and instead took Harry's wrist and pulled him close, but a second stopped “Are you sure that this is okay?”

Harry leaned his forehead against his and closed his eyes for a second or two. Slowly he nodded, lifting a weight off Ben's shoulders, and bringing the smile back to Ben’s lips.

“This is what I always wanted.”

But Ben felt it wasn't like that. He couldn't give Harry everything he wanted. But a deal was a deal and he had to do his part. So, he gave him a crooked smile again.

“Ben!” Helga Sinclair's voice from the crowd caused Harry and him to exchange glances and run across the harbor, away from possible scolding “You are in so much trouble!”

Doctor Facilier's laughter echoed in the distance and alongside Ben and Harry's.

Who'd say? At fourteen years old Ben was adult enough to kill someone publicly but not to have a boyfriend. 

Parents!


	8. Chapter 8

Three months without contact with her family had passed painfully slow. Uma didn't feel like she was missing her home. In fact, her entire life had been in perpetual motion and the only continuous presence was Triton. And yet he used to be busy. The same was true with Chad and Audrey. Although Audrey did miss her parents, with whom she shared a sweet bond when she could see them. Like Uma, Audrey was trained to be queen by someone else: her grandmother. Curiously, the situation was similar for Chad, although he lacked that emotional bond with someone. Something Uma could connect with. After his mother's death, his father had suffered from the rare disease of _Lost Love._ Like True Love was a real and powerful force capable of the impossible, losing that love could have debilitating consequences. Some experts theorized that this was the sign that Soulmates existed and that they depended on each other. Because of this, Chad's father wouldn’t leave his bedroom and Chad's grandfather had raised him.

But while Uma had been raised to be Triton's heir, Audrey had been raised to be a perfect princess, and Chad the means to attract a powerful kingdom through marriage. 

Humans were strange.

And yet the reason those three months of total isolation had been painfully slow wasn’t because she missed her home or friends (Gods, Uma knew she didn't have the last until they had her locked up with Chad and Audrey to compete against them). There were actually two reasons why Uma had jumped into the sea the second her isolation time was over. The main one was because it was the perfect excuse to turn away from the Beast and his torturous training and presence. No, he wasn’t abusive, and he surely had a good survival instinct so as not to anger the fairies and the Greek gods. But there was something about him and the way he looked at her that provoked the worst in Uma. She knew that feeling well, it was like looking a monster in the eye as you approached its territory. Oh, and the monster knew that Uma planned to destroy it. Uma knew that the only way to survive would be by killing the monster. The problem was, she couldn't kill the monster without starting a war. At least not with no real reason to do so. He was the king of Auradon. So, the Beast could easily separate her from the competition. The second reason why Uma had jumped into the sea without looking back was that she had missed the sea and returned to her original form.

So, Uma didn't even wait for servants or escorts. The second she saw Audrey and Chad leave with their respective families for a little gathering, Uma jumped. A sigh of pure ecstasy escaped her lips and, knowing herself, she ran her fingers through her hair and face. The smile on her lips widened to the point of utter relaxation. Her human body was so numb and limited that it had been like living constantly under anesthesia. Her tentacles stretched until her body sank to the ocean floor. Very few people could understand how good it felt to be in her original form and alone. No eyes judging her or people fearing her. Only her. Without having to explain how she looked. The worst torture the Beast had arranged was to remove her from the sea.

She looked around and immediately felt the call of the trident. Uma clung to that feeling and began swimming back to her kingdom, guided by the calling of her future. She laughed when she saw her grandfather heading towards her, surely ready to go pick her up. So, she swam in his direction and didn't stop.

“Uma!” Her grandfather's jovial voice made her laugh.

Uma rolled her body, watching the former king stop and swim to follow her. She kept swimming and a competitive smile formed on her lips.

“What happens? Is the new generation winning over you?”

Triton caught her humor. They both swam around the kingdom, among the elongated buildings and marine life. For the first time, Uma didn't care what people would think of her. Three months locked in Beast’s castle, hearing the isolated and harsh life that Audrey and Chad had had to live had given her a new perspective on her own life. She was going to be queen, whether her people liked it or not. And the only thing Uma could do was show that she would be a great leader. Besides, who knows when she would go back there. The Beast, in his absolute power, hadn’t been clear what would happen after that moment of freedom.

She stopped when she reached the trident. Her heart pounded as her fingers touched the barrier that held what she wanted most. She could feel her grandfather behind her, analyzing her reactions.

“I would find it beautiful.” Uma commented aloud “And Audrey would say that it’s very pretentious for a princess to use a trident as a weapon.”

“Glad to hear you've made friends,” Triton replied without hiding his amazement.

Uma tilted her face, aware of how strange it was to hear her talk about other people.

“I understand why they were chosen.” Uma explained “Chad wants to do things right. Which could be really bad if _someone_ led him to believe that the right thing to do is not to question the rules and the status quo.” Her eyes returned to the trident. Despite the barrier, she could feel its pulse. Two of her tentacles leaned against the barrier as well, feeling its magic throbbing “Audrey is focused and persevering. There is no obstacle too big or too complicated to stop her.”

“Do you think they are a real competition?” Triton asked, swimming up to her.

“…I don’t know,” Uma confessed.

Triton frowned, surprised to hear the doubt in her voice. But to Uma's surprise, the king looked at her seriously and placed his hand on the barrier and next to hers.

“We gods live on the offerings of mortals.” Triton explained “Our golden age has passed, and the fairy time has arisen. But we cannot allow that. Humans don't know, but who we are, as gods, depends a lot on how they perceive us.”

Uma frowned, not really understanding where that conversation was going.

“The gods change, I know.” She replied “Amphitrite was a powerful goddess and humans relegated her to Poseidon's wife and nothing else. Her own power and presence were debited by them.”

Uma knew that the special treatment that Triton had with her was due to her undeniable resemblance to his mother, Amphitrite, whom he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Very good, you remember that. Do you also remember what my father, Poseidon was in Mycenaean Greece?” Triton questioned her.

“God of earthquakes and the underground.” Uma nodded. Those had been times humans barely remembered.

“Good.” Triton smiled approvingly. “I have explained to you that some gods, like Hermes, are a new interpretation of an aspect of a god that in Mycenaean Greece was completely different.”

“Pan and Hermes.” Uma nodded “I know...”

“Hades was the same.”

Instinctively Uma turned her face in the direction of the island, feeling confused.

“Hades didn’t exist in Mycenaean Greece. And his role was fulfilled by Poseidon.”

Mycenaean Greece had been the golden age for Poseidon and his lineage. The humans centered their cult towards the underground, mysteries, and death. Before everything revolved around the sky and light, giving prominence to Zeus, it had been Uma's family who had ruled everything. So, she knew how delicate the power structure was for them. One day they were at the peak of power and the next they were relegated to the side. But the idea that Hades wasn’t as old as Zeus and Poseidon… That like Hermes, he had been raised to fulfill a role, was somewhat surprising.

“A second golden age could come to us.” Triton continued, “And we could regain our rightful power. Thanks to you. If _you_ take the throne.”

“...no pressure, right?” Uma looked at him without hiding her surprise.

The king gave her one of his wise smiles but this time there was something melancholic about it.

“The trident is weakening, Uma.” He explained “That is why it’s behind this barrier. Because its power fades. Maybe that's why you feel is calling. Because it’s your destiny to restore its power.”

“So… making mortals believe in us again. Reigning Auradon.” Uma stepped away from the barrier and for the first time noticed that the glow emanating from the trident seemed weaker than three months ago “That’s what I _must_ do.”

And from that perspective, with the barrier covering the trident like a dome, Uma couldn't help but think of the iconic rose of the Beast. A countdown.

“Take the throne of Auradon and the trident will be yours.” Triton took her hand to reassure her “I know you can do it.”

For the good of all.

After that bomb, Uma didn't feel entirely comfortable being there. Actually, she would have wanted to talk to her grandfather about the doubts she felt and hear his advice about the Beast that reigned overall. But she didn't want to make him feel like she was being incompetent or afraid of rise.

Her life had always been like this. Fulfilling the impossible expectations of King Triton.

So, she decided to go back to the castle. And now that she was away from her grandfather's watchful eye, Uma drifted onto the island. She swam to the ocean floor and experienced every change in the ground. It was almost like approaching a monster's guard. The sand became small rocks and corals took twisted shapes due to the magic that pulsed from the barrier. Uma could feel the temperature change as she approached the island. Not all fish were heading there. But some seemed to be called by the island. If she concentrated, she could feel the call too, like a creature from the deep drawing its prey. Uma reached the barrier and as always, she couldn't see life inside. Even though there were animals that entered and left the barrier, she couldn’t see them.

Uma circled the barrier, letting one of her tentacles always touch it. She ascended to the port, where surely most of the people should be. But despite raising her head to the surface, the place looked like a ghost town. But Uma had seen the supply boats leave the castle and come back empty. She rested her hands against the barrier and her curiosity motivated most of her tentacles to lean against it.

There was no one there.

Why?

Each barrier seemed to separate her from something. And Uma wondered what this barrier was hiding from her. Could it be something as important as the trident? Or more important?

_Uma needed to know._

She felt the sea shaking around her, and her body filled with energy. Words in ancient and lost Greek came out of her mouth, taking her feelings like a sea song. _Vision. Clarity. True._ Uma thought about Chad's words and the idea that they had family in there.

‘ _Do you think villains have descendants?’_ Audrey's voice pierced her mind.

Uma opened her eyes. The barrier was still there. But now she could see inside. Something about it begged her to push her powers a little further to enter. But her mind, logic, and analytics focused on what she saw.

The Jolly Roger was in front of her. Uma looked at the pirates and her body shook as she noticed children and teenagers running around everywhere. Descendants. She admired the ship, from bottom to top, and stopped. Up, high up, at the lookout post, there was a guy her age. He wore an old gold jacket and even from a distance he stood out like a treasure. The guy's hair was like honey. Uma cocked her face, intrigued. The guy was moving something up there. People were looking at him. People in the port were watching his actions. And the guy threw something.

Somebody.

And Uma almost lost her concentration as she recognized the infamous Captain Hook being hung from the main mast of his own ship.

The guy descended and Uma couldn't take her eyes off him. The sea seemed to press her against the barrier as if it wanted her to break through its last defense. She watched the young people celebrate. And the guy joined together with a beautiful girl with black curls and pirate clothes, a beautiful and strong image of absolute strength.

“This is not Auradon. You can't oppress us here and force us to bow our heads just because you say so.” The beautiful pirate announced to everyone with such power that Uma wanted to repeat her words to herself. “We are not helpers, attendants, servants, or slaves. We help build this town from scratch. We are not second-class citizens. Either accept our existence or wait for our resistance.”

Uma looked into the audience. Everyone was celebrating. All except one guy. Uma could tell him better because he was closer. She swam in his direction, her hands touching the barrier, admiring every aspect her vision could draw from him. Uma looked at the one with black hair and intense blue eyes. _Handsome._ He seemed frozen in time, confused, and lost. Uma stretched her fingers, intrigued by the tension in his body and the loneliness his posture showed. He looked strong, undoubtedly, and had a shell of indifference that set him apart from the rest. Uma could understand him perfectly. Maybe that's why she couldn't take her eyes off him. He wasn’t only attractive. But there was something about him. Something _familiar_. Maybe his blue eyes. She could almost hear him say her name.

_Uma._

“And” Another voice attracted her attention, next to the beautiful girl pirate was the one who had murdered Captain Hook and now he speaks for everyone, attracting everyone's attention, even the boy with black hair. Who seemed to have lost all tension and loneliness just by looking at the golden boy.

Uma could understand why. On deck and close enough to her, Captain Hook's young killer was _beautiful_. There was so much hope and determination in his eyes. He had the kind of face that could convince entire kingdoms. Oh, and his voice. His voice was like honey, warm and sweet. It was really difficult to remember that this boy who encouraged people was the same one who without difficulty had killed one of the most legendary human villains that existed.

“If you harm one of us, expect all of us to hunt down them and root out the problem.” The golden honey boy continued with fervor in his voice.

Uma felt her heart pound. A leader. Someone who wanted to protect the descendants. The calculations she and Audrey had done were wrong. The island wasn’t in absolute chaos. There was some order there. Hope. 

Uma watched the boys meet, like night and day. Chaos and peace. She absorbed the intensity of their gazes and witnessed the kiss they shared. The meeting of their young lips and the intimate embrace moved something in her. Uma released the barrier, and everything disappeared.

She looked away and wondered if Audrey and Chad did the same when she was gone. _Kiss._ Although it was hard to believe that there was something as intense in Auradon as the kiss of those two guys. Something so intimate and solid built with death, threats, and celebration of being alive. A kiss from survivors.

The return to the castle was almost like a dream. Her mind seemed to have stayed on the island. In the strength with which the descendants seemed to be fighting the villains that lived there. And those two guys. Her mind seemed to return to them. To the intense blue. To the warm honey. She landed on the castle beach and transformed back to her human form. Her mind became clearer, anesthetized once more to the limited sensations that body held. She thought about searching for Chad and telling him her discovery. So, she made her way up the front of the castle and began to climb through the windows, considering it would be entertaining to surprise the boy with an action worthy of a prince from the tales he so admired. But when she reached the balcony of Chad's room, she heard voices.

“We've already talked about this, Chad.”

Uma bit her lower lip. Leaving wasn’t an option. Uma knew it. Unlike Audrey and Chad, she lacked that noble morality of fairy tales. Uma could try something that was forbidden by her grandfather, but it was one of her natural powers as a sea witch. After all, she was no longer in the ocean. But on the other hand, it would be the most prudent thing to do.

“...I'm only fourteen years old, Grandfather.” Chad's voice came exhausted as if he'd said that a hundred times.

“What matter? You've seen how the audience reacts to actors your age playing characters who are supposed to be older. They are extremely popular.” His grandfather continued “King Adam has approved that you can leave the castle to film the scenes.”

“I don't want to be an actor.” Chad insisted in a tone of desperation “I didn't want to be a model either.”

Uma pushed all her doubts away. Octopuses could camouflage themselves. Uma closed her eyes. Sea witches could become invisible. She let her magic run and she sneaked through the balcony doors. Uma recognized Chad's grandfather, the Prime Minister of his kingdom, sitting in the chair at Chad's work desk. While the prince walked uncomfortably from side to side. Uma pressed herself against a corner of the room. She waited.

“This will make you popular with the citizens. The series is four chapters per season, so you won't have too many days of filming. Although they are thinking of creating some episodes as a podcast.” The man continued with a calm voice and a good-natured smile that funnily moved his mustache.

He was like a small and somewhat bald Santa Claus.

Chad advanced to the desk and took a folder. He began to evaluate the sheets and to deny it forcefully.

“This is a show for those over sixteen. Not even I could see it when it airs.” Chad stopped and looked at his grandfather exhausted. “And the story...”

“What's wrong with it?”

“Characters from books coming to life and having to protect a world without magic?” Chad frowned. “The villains look like a cartoon version of the villains on the island! I could swear the villain of the first season is Jafar.”

The man laughed condescendingly and denied. Uma moved stealthily, driven by curiosity. A show about fantastic heroes protecting ordinary people from evil villains almost sounded like political propaganda. She stood close to Chad but despite reading the script, she had a hard time understanding what the story was about with just a random paper.

“You will, Chad. This will help your popularity with adult audiences.” His grandfather stood up. “King Adam considers that you have to give your image a little more strength and this will do it well.”

“This will only motivate more perverts to sexualize me!” Chad screamed and seemed surprised to do so.

He took a couple of steps back and Uma had to avoid him to keep from tripping.

“Grandfather...” Chad pleaded “I can’t… my character...”

“You are being childish.” The man denied “And I can't bear to chat with you when you're like this. The decision is made. Here you are safe from the conspiracies of our court and for the good of our kingdom, you must win. It's the least you could do for all the trouble you've caused. You need the popular vote. You already have the support of King Adam. So, don't let us down.”

Chad tried to say something but dropped his shoulders and nodded. The man left the room and Chad sat on his bed. Uma stared at the door, surprised. For a second, she didn't know what to do exactly.

“I know you're here, Uma. I can smell the sun and the sea that emanates from you.” He commented with slight amusement in his voice “I'm sorry you had to see that... You shouldn't have come in uninvited, either.”

“Sorry.” Uma appeared in front of him and accepted his gentlemanly hand until she sat next to him. “But I thought something was wrong.”

“Only political and public image manipulations in a small kingdom.” Chad confessed and drooped down on the bed, a soft smile forming on his lips “You heard it.”

“The Beast tries to fix the competition.” Uma nodded but that didn't really matter to her. Instead, her hand went up to Chad's. “You don't look comfortable with all this. How is your character that makes you so uncomfortable?”

“I think it's a cross between Kings Eugene and King Naveen.” Chad threw the script against the wall and sighed “I'm supposed to be a traveler trapped in the body of a teenager for trying to trick a lake fairy. So, my character is adult but in a young body. _So_ , I must behave more charismatic and seductive.”

Uma frowned. That sounded like a twisted way to put Chad in adult situations.

“With whom…?”

“With many beautiful women.” Chad closed his eyes “My character constantly reminds the audience that he is an adult and behaves like one. He is the leader of the group. I suppose they want to show the public that not only can they have sex with me but that I can reign correctly. I’m a good deal, don’t you think?” Chad tried to joke.

“That's terrible.” Uma looked at him there, lying on the bed, his golden curls resting on his face.

“I’m a puppet.” Chad looked at her without a hint of fear or concern. “In my kingdom’s court, they want to remove me as heir. Noticeably young, very innocent, very silly, and very pure. They were fixing everything to make it look like I was leaving the position by my own accord to pursue a more _glamorous_ life as a model. They think I didn't know what they were doing, but I do.” He looked at her exhausted “I try, I really try to be brave and kind. Although... it's difficult.” Chad stared at her. “The only thing that stopped all of that was that I was chosen to come here. I never aspired to the throne. But I thought I'd finally have my place, a position as an advisor to Audrey or you. They could take my throne from me, but I could stay with you.” Chad smiled at him “That sounds good, right? I can be useful here.”

Uma felt her lips stretch into a smile.

“It really sounds good. Your advice is very necessary.” She confessed because if it weren't for Chad, she wouldn't have found out that it was true that there were descendants on the island and that something was up to the Beast.

Chad turned to lean onto his side and brought Uma's hand to his lips, giving her a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“You or Audrey must win. They will force me to do things that I don't want... But you two must beat me.” He asked her “Just promise me that I will be free with you.”

Each of them had the pressure of their kingdoms on their shoulders. And yet, Uma found it incredibly brave the way Chad refused to be used. His fight was neither direct nor fierce. But patient and with allies. His mother would be proud.

“We are going to play by our own rules.” Uma promised, she caressed Chad's long eyelashes with her knuckles, it was like touching silk “We're not going to let them divide us.”

Chad closed his eyes.

“Thank you, Uma.”

“Why?”

“You heard the tension in my voice, and you decided to come in to see if I was okay. You cared for my safety. Thanks for that.” Chad looked up at her “Thank you for keeping Audrey and me safe.”

That is what leaders do. If she wanted to take the throne of Auradon, she should have Audrey and Chad on her side. She should see all of that as a political movement and nothing more. 

Uma looked at Chad's bright eyes and how his body seemed much more relaxed after the two of them spoke. She remembered how she had told Zeus that Chad was _hers._ Not in a romantic way. But that had felt good. The power to say that something, that someone, was hers. Like with Audrey and the Court of the Fairies.

“That's what friends are for.” She confessed.

Uma wondered if the sea-eyed guy and the golden honey one protected each other too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lost Love" is one of my explanations for the typical scene where one of the protagonists' parents has a vague illness and eventually dies to push the plot.
> 
> If you want to know more about [Hades](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac5ksZTvZN8&t=1009s), I think this video is interesting and entertaining.


	9. Chapter 9

Slow. Awfully slow. The island was adapting. Maybe not compared to Universal History, but slowly for the time that the island existed. Prince Hans had mentioned to Ben that the most remarkable feature of the island was how new it was and the mixture of cultures that were there. Still among the first residents, before political prisoners and _dirty little secrets_ were sent to the island, the population had been made up mainly of henchmen and minor criminals. That had only made the island lived through were always constantly shifting. For the VK, who only knew the island as their home, the change part of their culture and reality was a constant adaptation. That was their life and people were carried away by sensations. Those sensations could lead to a constant pursuit of something better. The adaptation pointed to hope. And a better life could be unleashed in a culture based on delight. 

Ben was a product of all that.

And maybe he would have settled for the island if it weren’t for the constant stories that adults share. Oh, and the television. Auradon propaganda never stopped. If someone turned on a television or radio, all they could capture was the perfect world of heroes and the importance of being good people and honest citizens. There, where the world was green, and the grey clouds weren’t a constant that hid the sun. Because no matter how hard they tried to make the island a livable place, getting rid of the unnecessary and hunting the best, there were things they couldn’t control. Like constantly cloudy weather, but not necessarily cold. The wind and the sea were slow and almost static, depriving the development of a cyclical fauna or the island being part of the migratory trips of some species.

Or maybe Ben was greedy.

‘ _You are not human, my love,’_ his mother had told him once when Ben gave voice to his inquisitive thoughts. He had mostly fond memories there. But despite feeling his heart fill with pride as he watched children run across the rooftops and laugh, young people, learning trades to their own satisfaction and being carried away by the music and lively conversations of the adults, Ben was constantly looking up. To Auradon. To the castle. To the _Enemy._ While the rest seemed satisfied with what they could achieve, he wanted to give them the world.

It didn’t help that his education included tutoring by Doctor Facilier, who was long immersed in his memories with the music and the food, the parties, and the way people sat on the sidewalk talking. Teaching by Prince Hans, who in addition to coaching him how to administrate, learning etiquette, and memorize protocols, the young man was always talking about his kingdom, festivals on the beach, boat trips from one island to another, and sometimes on big ships. Helga Sinclair knew the whole world, the extreme conditions, the most dangerous adventures, and the internal wars that each government actually lived through. Ben felt it shouldn’t be crazy to aspire to all of this. He had a list of things he wanted to do, and many included off-island activities. Maybe he was an optimist. But he had his reasons. 

From their bed, Ben looked up and had to look at the nearest clock to figure out what time it was. On the island, the days had the same amount of light. That drove the adults crazy. Seven in the morning was exactly the same as four in the afternoon. And according to television, it shouldn’t be like that.

Harry’s hand tightened on Ben’s hip. As if he knew Ben was planning to get up. Ben knew he shouldn’t do it… But his eyes dropped to Harry. And there he realized that he would have to delay things because of his biggest distraction. At that moment, Harry looked ravishing. His body had hardened more as time passed and without Captain Hook’s presence, Harry had grown to his full potential. Harry looked more comfortable with himself. Actually, Ben knew it also had to do with Ben didn’t hide his link to Harry. Very few people had that privilege. And among the VK, the first doing that were Harriet Hook and Ginny Gothel. There was no greater sign of security and stability than not fearing that their bond with others would be interpreted as a weakness. Ben felt his heart race and he had to look away. Only in those moments could he afford to look at Harry and yearn for his strength. Still asleep, Harry was muscle, edge, and a big presence. Ben had heard other VKs pining for Harry. Like anyone with a sexual desire would. They fantasized about the strong presence of the pirate, feeling him take control and claim every part of them. Those who lusted after Harry imagined him to be undoubtedly sadistic, to the point of raising them to Heaven and lowering them to Hell with a few words. And Ben could understand that. Because he had fantasized about the same thoughts. But he had immediately found himself reminding that he was a leader. That he couldn't and shouldn't think like that.

But above all…

Ben’s fingers slid through Harry’s hair and the pirate’s expression immediately changed. Harry pressed against his side and his entire face visibly relaxed, melting between his fingers. Ben’s thumb trailed down his cheek and the outline of his lips. Harry softly smiled and took a deep breath against his body, clinging closer to Ben. More relax.

Harry _needed_ tobe tame.

Harry expended energy force to keep everything in control. And Ben knew that much of it was his fault. Harry was the intimidating presence that constantly followed Ben. If Ben’s smooth speech and good strategies didn’t do the trick, Harry’s intimidating presence should be enough. So, Harry took care of all that. And Ben had to take care of him. And he did it with pleasure. By nature, Ben liked taking care of others. And it was very pleasant taking care of Harry.

Only _sometimes_ he wished...

Maybe when they were off the island.

“Ben!”

Harry’s eyes amplified at Helga’s powerful call.

“I know that your mother and Helga gave us this apartment. But it seems they still live here,” Harry grunted.

Ben repressed his laughter. Considering the offers he had obtained over the months. They could easily move. But neither of them wanted to leave the department over the clinic. Ursula’s old home. And despite all the space they had, they still used the second bedroom. There was something nostalgic. Something that calmed them down. Between the walls were decorated with starfish and pieces of coral. The furniture was turquoise. And in general, Harry and he had a special bond with that place and that specific room.

Also, although red was Harry’s trademark color, he definitely looked good surrounded by turquoise. Like a hug from the sea. As if something supernatural touched the pirate and filled Ben's heart with peace. Harry smiled at him as if he were thinking something similar. Ben rolled his eyes and stretched his body to awaken his muscles.

“Are you getting comfortable?” Harry joked.

Ben shot him a warning look and when the sardonic smile didn’t fade from the pirate’s lips, Ben groaned and rolled over on the bed. In the blink of an eye, he used his body to pin Harry under his body. The pirate immediately gave him space on his neck and Ben took a deep breath there. Something primitive and incredibly natural felt relaxed in his mind. Harry smelled of gunpowder and steel. His fingers caressed Harry’s skin on the sides of his neck, and he pressed gently to feel his pulse rise. The pirate arched his body against him, relaxing. Ben thought about how good it must feel to be in that position, safe and under someone else’s control. Ben slid his free hand down the side of Harry’s torso, feeling his muscles contract under his touch. Ben’s fingers found one of the most recent scars on Harry’s body. On their last mission, it had been the pirate who had come between Ben and a dagger. Ben had managed to deflect the weapon so that the attack wasn’t lethal. But still, Harry had a minor injury.

“You’re doing a great job, hotshot,” Ben whispered against Harry’s ear, feeling like Harry was struggling slightly if only to pretend. “And yes, I make myself comfortable when you’re close to me. Can you blame me?”

Harry turned his face and kissed him, trying to silence his words and Ben laughed against his lips. The pirate _needed to_ hear that he was good at what he did, that his presence was important, that no one was going to dismiss him. No Ben, never him. And Ben enjoyed telling him the truth until Harry shut him up with hungry kisses and the need for his body rubbing against his until Ben replaced his growls with his partner’s name.

“Ben!” Helga insisted.

Oh, he had almost forgotten her.

“I have to go,” Ben forced himself away and worked on his breathing as he searched for some clothes. “We don’t want Helga dragging me down to the clinic.”

Harry laughed wickedly, enjoying the effect he had on Ben. Also, when Helga did that, it had been an interesting day for the pirate. Because apparently, it was difficult to have any consideration with Ben when he was dragged across the floor completely naked.

“Although it always is a memorable vision,” Harry joked.

Ben rolled his eyes and headed downstairs. Just in time to meet Helga about to go up the steps to look for him. The woman smiled and Ben bowed his head in greeting. When he entered the clinic, he was surprised to see that his mother wasn’t there. But Helga motioned for him to sit at one of the tables.

“You also prepare, Hook,” Helga shouted in a voice towards the second floor. “Come when I order you.”

“As you instruct, Lieutenant,” Harry answered from the second floor.

“He knows how to follow orders,” Helga commented with a crooked smile “Keep him.”

“I plan to do it, thank you,” Ben accepted the compliment and sat down at the table. “How can I be of service to you, Helga?”

The woman smiled and took the chair, turning it to sit. She put her hands on the backrest and took a crossbow out of her bag. Helga put the weapon on the table. Ben felt breathless as he admired it. The crossbow had been exquisitely designed. The wood was almost white and when Ben lifted it, he could feel how light it was.

“Happy fifteen birthday, boy.” Helga took out little boxes where the bolts were well stored.

Ben took one of the boxes, where each bolt had a transparent center, and inside, he could see a golden liquid.

“Poison.” Helga explained with a smile and pointed to another box “Sedatives,” she smiled “explosive and penetrating. The basics.”

Ben laughed admiring his new weapon. Of course, _the basics._

“My birthday was yesterday,” Ben commented out loud.

“Yes, but our gift was to let you and the pirates have fun.” she extended her hand “But if you’re not interested, your mother and I can...”

“Don’t! I love it.” Ben almost hugged his new weapon “But you said you wouldn’t give me one until I was ready...”

This was unfair because Harry had his hook since he could walk, and Gil had his hunting knife since he was 5 years old.

“And now you are ready,” Helga explained. “It’s new, designed for you.”

That was the closest thing to ‘ _I love you_ ’ that you could get on the island. Because for some mysterious reason in the distribution of things, Auradon had been left with the emotions, at least the positive ones. And the island had been left with the impulses and pleasures because apparently, it was something very typical of the villains to have _instincts_. So, on the island, they danced around the emotions. Ben knew Helga treated him like a son and cared about him. But her way of doing it was to train him to not die. 

Ben smiled.

“I appreciate it, Helga.”

She only smiled for a few seconds before getting up.

“Hook!” Helga looked at Ben but waited to know that Harry had come down the steps to continue. “After you and Harry took _care_ of the Queen of Hearts, someone didn’t take it well.”

Ben exchanged glances with Harry. The Queen of Hearts used her soldiers too impulsively. When they found out that they were taking prisoners and that a couple of descendants were there, they had concluded that the best action was to eradicate the uncontrollable force that wasn’t in league with anyone and only seemed to cause trouble for the others. The whole island had celebrated.

“Her son Jack.” Helga explained staring at Ben, she rested her chin on the palm of her hand “He took a destructive path since his mother died.”

“And now he’s dead?” Harry concluded quickly and shrugged. “What does that have to do with us?”

Helga pointed towards the door.

“Infant,” she called.

The entrance door to the clinic opened. A boy perhaps three years old took a couple of awkward steps inside. The boy was extremely small and seemed incredibly disconnected from reality. His eyes were slanted and dark. His hair had recently been cut noticeably short and had dark brown skin.

“You know what to do,” Helga walked past Ben and put her hand on his arm.

Ben took a deep breath. Usually, that wasn’t a problem. When they took care of someone, the descendants were rarely uncomfortable or upset. Especially after going to their new home. But this boy looked visibly melancholic. The last person who had looked at him like this had been CJ until she had processed all of her emotions. Harry must have thought the same because he walked over to the boy and knelt in front of him.

“What is your name?”

“Seven.” The boy blinked slowly.

“Have you eaten?”

The boy moved his head.

“We are going to take you to your new home where there is a banquet waiting for you. There is always food. But I’m going to get you up so we won’t leave you behind,” Harry announced and picked up the boy “Shall we?” This time the question was for Ben.

He got up and had to go up to his room to change. If he was going out, he needed to be prepared. After finding a pair of green combat pants and a honey-colored short sleeve shirt along with a green jacket. As he descended, he armed himself with his crossbow and they started down the road. Ben couldn’t help but hide a smile as he looked at Harry, as menacing as ever, easily carrying the little boy.

“What?” Harry raised one of his eyebrows “Are you getting comfortable?”

“Is that your way of telling me that you want to start a family?” Ben asked not surprised by the innuendo.

But Harry did because he tripped over his own feet. For a moment he lost his balance before continuing to walk and laugh.

“Aren’t we too young?” Harry asked amusedly, hiding the blush on his cheeks.

Someone had to give him credit for maintaining the threatening attitude despite being totally embarrassed.

“That just tells me you’ve thought about it for the future,” Ben joked aloud “Although it would be a shame that things change so fast now that it’s getting entertaining.”

Harry shot him a look. Ben rested his arm on the pirate’s shoulder and gave him one of his most charming smiles.

“When you do that you look like one of the princes on television.”

“Like Chad Charming?” Ben ventured, sharpening his smile. “Now, _that_ is a compliment.”

“Benjamin!”

The female voice stirred something in him. Immediately Ben separated from Harry and took the steps that separated him from Evie. She had descended the steps of her castle and was looking at him with precious reproach on her pretty lips. Evie had her hair in a braid over her shoulder and her dress looked like something out of an Auradon magazine announcing the start of spring.

“Don’t tell me I’m the one to blame for that gesture.” Ben took Evie’s hand and kissed it without taking his eyes off her. “I thought you liked my gift, your Highness.”

“Do you mean the apples or the little one you bring me today?”

Ben smiled and shrugged, letting her choose.

Evie waved him out of sight and majestically walked over to Harry.

“Pirate,” she greets.

“Princess,” Harry smirked.

“Now let me see who we have here,” she seemed to recognize the kid because she bowed her face, “little prince, I am honored to welcome you to our home.”

The boy just stared at her but that didn't take the smile off her lips. Evie started her little introduction. Although by then most descendants knew that Evie’s castle was a place where orphans and refugees could live. Ben was in charge of covering all the necessary supplies and in return he could use the staff that worked under Evie’s orders. In no time it was Evie who carried the boy and shot Harry an amused look. To the surprise of many, the pirate was really good with the children. Not lovingly and protectively like Evie, but as a figure that would elicit respect and authority. Evie always regretted that Ben _caught_ Harry first.

“Don’t worry, Prince Seven, you will have everything you need here,” Evie promised.

“My dad took the road to Wonderland,” Seven answered quietly and looked at Ben, “and like the others, he left his body here.”

Ben was confused by those words and searched between Evie and Harry for answers, but it seemed to be a mystery. The castle doors opened. Carlos and Jay went downstairs to watch over what was taking Evie so long. Jay immediately moved to the princess’s side protectively and shot a warning look at Harry who instead bit the air in response.

Evie lowered the kid and caught Ben’s glances. He knew immediately what it meant and smiled. Evie leaned over to Jay to whisper something to him, while Ben leaned against Harry’s arm and dropped his head on the pirate’s shoulder.

“Keep acting so tense with Jay...” Ben slid his fingers through Harry’s hair until he closed his grip right at the nape of his neck and pulled Harry closer to him. “And I will personally take care that he sees _your kinder side._ ”

Harry closed his eyes to contain himself and nodded. Ben smiled. It was exactly what he meant. Harry _needed_ toknow that someone could control him. So, it was something Ben had to do. He enjoyed it, of course, but sometimes… His mind raced to what it would be like to be on the other side of the equation. When Ben looked straight ahead, Jay had returned to his more relaxed, friendly demeanor that usually made things easier with children. But this time Seven was more interested in Carlos and the little 3D puzzle that he always carried to concentrate on.

Instead, Harry was still tense next to Ben, continuing his display of dominance when it wasn’t necessary. Evie shot Ben an amused look and he sighed heavily.

“Harry, stay with Seven for today.” And without waiting for an answer, he looked at Evie “I’ll leave him in your hands.”

Her ruby lips stretched into a delightful smile and without hesitation, she took Harry’s arm. The pirate said nothing, knowing that any complaint would be another day that he would have to stay. To reaffirm his decision Ben said goodbye to the group and promised to return with another gift for the princess.

“Oh, Evie...?” Ben called when he saw that the group entered the castle and only the princess was left behind “How is Mal?”

She smiled slightly.

“You know… Mal prefers to hide when she knows you are close.” Evie shrugged.

“Tell her it’s not necessary-”

“After what she did to you, Ben,” Evie crossed her arms, “I think it’s reasonable that she fears your revenge. Even when you don’t plan to do it.”

“It was her mother’s orders.” He subtly moved to hide his discomfort “And we were just kids.”

“Give her time,” Evie asked. “Also, lately she’s been opening up more about her mother. So, we are making progress.”

“I appreciate it, Evie,” Ben tilted his face and kissed the princess’s perfect hand once more.

“And I appreciate to your mother and what she did for us.” She looked proudly at her castle, full of life, with its windows open and emanating laughter and energy “Rosaline allowed us to be better.”

“She will be glad to know this. And I'll bring some honey on my next visit,” Ben commented. “Sweet as payment for your delightful words, your highness.”

“Flatterer. And I will not deny your ambrosia.”

Ben had to check his watch to realize he was late. He ran towards the harbor, taking every shortcut he knew. The rest of the people would make fun of him when they knew what he was doing. But Ben was patient. Slow. Awfully slow. The island was adapting. And he needed that adaptation too. Ben stopped at the harbor and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the supply boats arrive.

“Ben! Our boy is here.” Prince Hans greeted him as his group began to unload things and he began the accounting and distribution “I thought I wouldn’t see you today.”

Ben looked at the prince perfectly suited to the island. Hans had his old table there, with his documents in perfect formats that he had designed. Everything was very aesthetic and incredibly useful. Prince Hans always had the nature of helping others or solving problems. In winter he used to deliver blankets on the streets and in summer he made sure the distribution of water was equitable. The prince said that the leaders' job was to take care of their people. Ben had appropriated that as if it were branded by fire in his soul.

The prince began to check what had arrived. Ben leaned against the table, confirming that supplies continued to improve. No rotten food. Everything fresh and new. Ben felt his heart pound at the sight of the clothes.

Clothes for children and teenagers.

Baby clothes.

“Curious and more curious.” The prince commented, as always, “Since you hung Captain Hook, the supplies have been slowly improving but why…? Oh, that should definitely go to the clinic.”

Medicine.

Supply boats were bringing medicine.

“I think another freezer will have to be activated.” The prince commented cheerfully.

The workers laughed as they displayed the meat packages in boxes filled with ice. That was also new.

“Your Highness?” A woman called “There is a letter here.”

Ben almost tripped to his feet. He knew that Hans and his team could keep his secret. So, no one asked how Ben had been waiting for a letter from the _other side of the barrier_. Ben didn’t want to raise anyone’s hopes in vain.

“It says it’s for ‘ _The Golden Honey Boy_ ’” The woman laughed softly, and Ben had to control himself not to blush before taking the letter.

The letters were beautiful. In turquoise ink and very spacious, the _s_ were long and looked a bit like a snake. Oh, and the _e_ were very thin. Ben found himself going over one of the _f_ because it was the first time, he’d ever seen it written with such an obvious double stroke in the top. That was a letter full of personality. He could tell a story around that writing.

“Well?” Prince Hans asked, “What does it say?”

Ben had to concentrate to read the letter. For months he had been sending letters in the boats with a simple message ‘ _What is life outside the barrier? We were born inside the Isle of the Lost and we have so many questions.’_ Ben had written something short and prices, appealing to heroes. A non-threatening message that urged the curious nature of the people in Auradon and that sought to stir some awareness in those people about the children and adolescents who were on the island. Sure, he had to lie and use that _we,_ but it was technicalities that he was willing to break.

Ben read the letter in his mind.

‘ _My name is Uma, heir to the throne of Atlantica. And I’ll only respond to the golden honey boy. I don’t know his name. I don’t know how important he is. But he was the one who killed Captain Hook.’_

Ben had to sit on the dock. Princess Uma had answered his letter. He knew who she was because in the Auradon advertisement while promoting the Auradon throne competition where Chad Charming was participating, they had lightly mentioned Princess Audrey and Princess Uma. Ben looked around. How did Princess Uma know what had happened that day? His mother had told him that the barrier didn’t allow people to see inside the island.

‘ _And as proof that I’m talking to him, I order that the following answer from the golden honey boy tell me what happened that day when the pirate with sea-blue eyes and he looked at each other._ ’

Ben smiled. Oh, she was smart. Everyone had heard his speech. But the only thing that only he (and Harry) could know was such an intimate detail for them. But how did she know that? Princess Uma, of Atlantica, a descendant of Triton and therefore, a descendant of Poseidon. A goddess. Maybe she wasn't Chad Charming, but she was definitely someone who could help them.

‘ _That day I discovered your existence. I took it upon myself to dispatch new supplies and keep an eye on the changes within the island. You have done well. So, my friends and I have fixed the poor and sloppy process that supplies go through for the island. I need the golden honey boy to tell me if you need anything else?’_

For someone so observant, that question was obviously a test. If he responded by asking for something dangerous, like weapons, he would surely never hear from Uma again. A smile formed on his lips. Uma had cared for the people of the island and had searched for proof that the help she could give was delivered correctly. On the other side was a brilliant mind, with friends and a position of power.

‘ _Upon discovering the kind of supplies Auradon was sending to the island, I need to know how you are so healthy.’_

A demanding girl. 

Actually, a straightforward goddess. 

Ben appreciated his luck.

‘ _And lastly, I need the names of those two boys. I need to know what role they play on the island. I await your response in the next boat that arrives from the island._ ’

By common sense, the reason Uma was interested in him was because of what Ben had done with Captain Hook. It must have been impressive to someone from Auradon to know that a minor could kill. On the other hand, Ben wasn’t surprised that Harry had made such a strong impact on her. And surely his partner would find it shockingly pleasant that someone so direct and demanding had turned her attention to him. Ben felt an ache in his chest at the thought.

Ben flinched and his eyes went back to his favorite part. _The golden honey boy & The boy with sea-blue eyes._ Together. It was almost romantic the way she described them. And Uma had definitely been close enough to repair such an important detail about Harry.

Curious and more curious.

Ben looked at Prince Hans.

“I think we have an ally on the other side. A benefactress,” and he looked at the new supplies with a smile.

Slow. Awfully slow. He would free his people.


End file.
